Mi Numero Uno Mi Ultimo Amor
by deceivingpurplehimesama
Summary: I saw her, I wanted to be with her but she just has to say that one sweetest goodbye making my dream over...
1. Chapter 1

Mi Numero Uno; Mi Ultimo Amor

My Number One; My Ultimate Love

_A ladies' man…_

The heralded Playboy…

_What can I do? Is it bad to give girls their happiness?_

**Chapter One **

**Downpour**

It was raining. One of the nights of September, I could never be mistaken. I met her, that one glimpse and never was she out of my head. She was crying vehemently together with the downpour of water from the heavens. All alone she sat on the bench under the sakura tree in the park. I can't help but approach her.

She was more beautiful when I got close to her. She had a chocolate brown wavy long hair, perfectly matching her emerald green eyes. I took my black jacket off and cloaked her with that. "You'll get colds if you stay longer under the rain." Finally, she looks at me with those lamenting eyes. She didn't refuse my company but she didn't speak either.

"Ore wa Nanba Minami [I am Nanba Minami]. I am from Osaka Gakuen." I extended my right hand for friendship, introducing myself, hoping to start a conversation with her. She stared at it and gazed my way, neglecting the extended arm. "I know you. You are the heralded ladies' man and the dorm head of dorm 2 of your school." Finally she spoke to me, scornfully though. I did not care because for all I know she spoke to me. Her voice was soft and pleasing to ones ear. I don't know why but a certain joy rushed all over my body.

"It seems as though you have a bad impression about me but still I'm glad you know me. May I know your name?" I asked.

"Yuuki… Izumi Yuuki." She introduced herself briefly. I would never forget that name. But wait… Izumi? That's Sano's family name. Could she be… "If you'll ask me how I am related to Sano Izumi. I am his cousin." She read my mind. She kept quiet again as though we were strangers, at first we were but we had our introductions, would that not be crossing the lines of being strangers? I stared at her and she just grew more beautiful. I noticed the necklace around her neck; it was beautiful. She looked at her watch and stood up. Without a word or two she left me.

"Chotto…" I tried to stop her but she had left me. I was soaked under the rain but I didn't mind it. I felt something on the bench, it was a handkerchief, probably hers. Fate… I was determined to see her once more. I stood up and went to my own path, overjoyed.

"Nanba-senpai, what happened to you?" Ashiya Mizuki came before me. "Why are you so wet?"

"Where's Izumi?" I looked for m=him right away, hoping that he has any information about her. Well, of course he has they are cousins. 'Izumi Yuuki' It was all that was running through my head.

"Doushite no, Nanba-senpai? [Why?]" Nakatsu asked.

"I said where is Izumi?" I asked once more, not wanting any delays. I would do anything to see her again.

"He's in our room." Ashiya answered. I thanked her and ran right away to their room. I was excited. I opened the door swiftly and found Izumi on the computer.

"I told you not to disturb me, Mizuki-san." Sano uttered, not looking back to see who has entered.

"Sano, do you know anything about Izumi Yuuki?" I asked. He looked at me this time. He was bewildered, why I knew her.

"Doushite? [Why?]" He asked coldly.

"I need to know anything about her." I said. That was the only reason, I knew.

"She's my cousin." He briefly said. That was not what I wanted to hear. I knew that already.

"Not that. Anything else?" I uttered once more, hopeful.

"Gome Nasai Nanba-senpai [I'm sorry, Nanba-senpai] but Yuuki is too close. I don't really know anything about her except for the fact that she's my cousin." He uttered briefly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I still need to do things. Lock the door when you leave, senpai." I went out but I forgot to lock the door or even close it. I just heard its hinges and bag; Sano had closed it. Izuumi Yuuki and Sano Izuumi, no doubt you are cousins, both are too close and unreadable. The urge of seeing her again, grew more.

'Achoo!' I caught colds. Where did my jacket go? Then I remembered she has my jacket. There is still hope to meet her again. "Booyah!" I rejoiced. I didn't care who saw me or heard me for all I know there's still hope on meeting her. 'Achoo!' I sneezed once more and headed to my room to change. Even as I closed my eyes to sleep, she was the only one in my thoughts and dreams.

[Not Nanaba's POV]

"Nanba-senpai acted weird." Ashiya uttered as she climbed up her bed. Sano didn't answer her; he was busy on the computer. He didn't even notice her come in. "Oi Sano! Are you even listening?"

"Aah…" He looked at her. He really was clueless.

"What does Nanba-senpai want with you?" Ashiya asked.

"Izumi Yuuki." He yawned, stretching his arms.

"Huh? Who's that?" Ashiya was getting more interested.

"She's my cousin." Sano uttered, "It seems like Nanba-senpai is putting her on his list of girls."

"Well… Did you tell him anything?" Ashiya intrigued.

"Mmm… I told him nothing except for the fact that she's my cousin but he already knows that." He was heading to his bed, ready to sleep.

"I wonder why Nanba-senpai is interested with he." Ashiya uttered, yawning. However she heard nothing from him. He looked his way and saw him asleep.

"He slept while I was talking." Ashiya uttered as she lay down her bed as well.

The next day when everyone was still asleep excluding Nakao, a gorgeous lady came. She had a pony-tailed long wavy chocolate-brown hair and a pair of emerald green eyes. She looked like a doll with her black Lolita shota dress.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu [Good morning]. What do you need here?" Nakao asked, observing her from head to toe.

"Is Nanba Minami-san there?" She asked, her voice soft.

"He is but still sleeping. No one is allowed to disturb him." He informed wanting the to shoo her out.

"I'm sorry. Actually, I am here to return his jacket. It has been washed and ironed." She handed a well-folded black jacket. "I'm leaving now."

"Okay." He just left it on the table.

[Nanba's POV]

As I woke up, I was hopeful to see her once more. She has my jacket and I'm expecting her to return it. I freshened up myself, letting the warm water run down to my body. My thoughts drifted beck to last night's scenario, under the rain she was crying, lamenting over something I didn't know. How can I be so mirthful when I know she's grieving? I slipped into my clothes, still pondering on her melancholic beauty. I became more determined to see her once more and diminish those tears tainting her angelic face. The jacket was my only hope to see her once more.

As I reach the dinning are, I saw something familiar on the table. I looked closely; I realized it was my black jacket. There goes my jacket. There goes my hope.

"Who received this?" I announced, everyone looked my way then to their companions. They shrugged, clueless of what I was talking about. I turned around and spoke once more, "How in hell did this get here?"

At the corner of my eyes I saw Nakao step forward. "I received that." He confessed.

"Where is she?" I asked. All he did was shrug. "Bakaero!Honto Ni Bakaero!" I ran outside as if I could still see her. My only hope has shattered into fragments like a mirror. Like the downpour of rain, it has faded away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Masquerade**

I kept her handkerchief and that was it. My habits never changed, dating different people everyday, without even breaking up with my previous girlfriend. I've grown bored with this stupidity.

However her lamenting eyes never left my thoughts. They were haunting me. I cannot find the pleasure in all the things I'm doing right now. Those passionate kisses, sensual conversations and tight hugs meant nothing to me but a curse and a torment that slowly chokes ma. It was devouring me, the whole sense of my existence as a ladies' man.

[Not Nanba's POV]

"Sano, I think you should give Nanaba-senpai a chance." Mizuki uttered. Sano didn't say anything; he was not even listening, since he was asleep as it has always been.

"Oi! Sano-kun…" Ashiya whined but Sano could not be disturbed.

**[**Back to Nanba's POV]

After my date with another dame, I came home and saw everyone reading the same paper. It was an invitation of some sort.

"What's that?" I inquired. Well, I was the dorm head and I should know everything that's happening around my dorm.

"A masquerade is going to be held at the Sakura Gakuen. Everyone of us is invited." Nakao informed handing the invitation intended for me.

"Ah…" I answered unenthusiastically. I saw the surprise in their face. I could read their thoughts and could actually hear them whispering to themselves.

'What's wrong with Nanba-senpai?'

'Is he sick or what?'

'The world is turning upside down.'

"Mina-san, ore wa no daijobu desu. [Everyone, I am okay.] It's just nothing." I announced.

"Senpai, you can actually tell us everything." Nakao uttered. That gay may be too obsessive and possessive but he really is a good man. I smiled at him, trying to say I'm okay even though I am not.

"Oi… Yuuki is going to be there." I heard Sano behind me. I don't really understand why but a certain joy ran through my veins. "If she wishes to. With Yuuki's attitude, I don't think she's going." Nakatsu broke my excitement. How the hell did she know Yuuki? Does he really know Izuumi Yuuki? I looked his way.

"How did you know her?" Ashiya asked the question that was making its way out of my tongue. He smiled solemnly, I really don't understand why.

At the night of the masquerade…

Again I was clinging on that one little hope. "If she really is here, how would you recognize her, senpai? I mean, everyone's wearing masks. This is a masquerade after all." He reminded me, but I didn't care. I never even thought of that anyway. I was already here and finding her amidst a legion of girls would mean that we are meant to be.

"Iko so mina! [Let's go everyone.]" I uttered, leading my companions in. To find her was my ultimate goal.

[Not Nanba's POV]

"Izuumi-san, are you really not going to come down?" The student council president asked. Izuumi Yuuki was having a terrible headache. She was actually concealing herself from everyone, cloaked under her blanket.

"Hai." She briefly said.

"O-genki desu ka? [Are you okay?]" Hibari asked.

"Hai. Atashi wa no O-genki desu ne. [Yes. I am okay.]" Izuumi assured them. Then they left her.

[Nanba's POV]

All I want to see was she, no one else. The joyful colors didn't penetrate the walls that isolated me from everyone. I saw someone approaching. I recognized her right away, Hibari, the verve of that walk was undoubtedly hers.

"Sano-sama, would you care to dance with me? Her voice and tone quality proves me right. Besides Hibari is Sano's no.1 fan.

"Is Izuumi coming down?" Nakatsu asked. Why did he even ask that question? It is none of his freakin' business.

"She's not coming." She just said the words I didn't want to hear. Immediately, I left them. I was heading to their garden, alone. I was going to take my mask off. This was no fun.

"Chotto Matte! [Wait a minute!] You are not supposed to reveal your face." A girl halted me. I looked her way with my mask on. Her lips were the first things I noticed. They were as red as cherry, no it was more on a blood spilled all over snow. They were simply kissable.

"I'm not in the ball right now." I tried to explain myself.

"You are still inside the school premises therefore you are still part of the ball. Would you care to dance?" She offered.

She was wearing an aquamarine tube gown that ran down to her knees and was accented with a yellow ribbon around her waist. Her mask had covered her eyes and the darkness concealed her hair. I stood up and bowed down before her.

"Gome Nasai [I am sorry] but I decline your offer." I got her hand. They were cold. "Now will you dance with me?" I did not want a lady to offer what a man should offer. With the music from their halls, we danced alone under the satin sheet of the midnight blue azure embedded with exquisitely luxurious diamonds.

"It's such a wonderful evening, is it not?" I asked.

"Indeed, it is but like everything this would still end." She was remorseful. "If only…" Just then the clock stroke 12 midnight.

Ding-Dong-Ding

"I'm sorry, I have to leave." She uttered hurriedly.

"Chotto Matte! You aren't Cinderella, are you?" I said, holding her hand but she took it from me.

"Indeed I am not because I shall be running away now and not leave the other pair of my glass slippers behind." She ran away. She thought she left nothing but she left something, it was not her glass slippers. It was her handkerchief. It seems as though girls just loves leaving their handkerchief behind.

They smelled like whit plums.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Shuichi Nakatsu**

I was on that same park again with one of my new ladies. It was a casual day and a casual date, but I saw someone. Izuumi Yuuki. She was dressed in an expensive purple bubble dress with a pink ribbon around her waist. I was going to approach her, forgetting my girlfriend, but she stood up and greeted someone. It was a guy, a bishonen and someone I knew. Shuichi Nakatsu. My eyes bulged; ready to make its way out of my sockets. I saw her eyes smile.

[Not Nanba's POV]

She ran to him and hugged him as though the world was going to end.

"Yuuki… you are choking me." Nakatsu untangled Yuuki's arms from his neck.

"Gome Nasai." She uttered timidly. "I just missed you so much."

"Gone were those days…" Nakatsu looked away not wanting to meet her lamenting eyes.

"Demo…" She tried to say something but then heaved a deep sigh, looking away from him.

[Nanba's POV]

I presented my girlfriend and myself to them, not minding how they might react. "Konnichi Wa." [Hello] I greeted gleefully. Both looked my way together, surprised.

"Konnichi Wa." Nakatsu greeted me alone. Yuuki just stared at me with those lamenting eyes again.

"Nakatsu-kun, is she your girlfriend?" My companion asked. Is she did not speak; I would not have felt her presence. Nakatsu just smiled and I did not like it.

"I'm his ex-girlfriend." I heard it once more.

[Flashback] [Not Nanba's POV]

It was October 13, 2006, a year ago and the day Nakatsu and Yuuki celebrates their 3rd anniversary as couples. Yuuki was dressed in a pink tube gown accented with a lilac ribbon and a purple exquisite choker. She also wore a dazzling tiara on her wavy chocolate brown hair. She was like a goddess descending from Mt. Olympus.

Nakatsu had prepared a dinner date for the both of them.

"Shuichi, you… you shouldn't have…" Yuuki was mesmerized and taken aback by the whole scenario.

"Lovely for my gorgeous oujo-sama [lady]" He knelt down before her and presented a bouquet of purple lilacs and daffodils, red and white roses and pink orchids.

"Arigatou [Thanks]" She kissed his cheeks. "Demo, Gome Nasai. [But, I'm sorry.]" He paused and looked at her, bewildered and baffled. Yuuki heaved a depressing sigh.

"We have to end it all here." Yuuki was disheartened upon uttering the words. He paused for a second or two and then started laughing, "You are kidding." He humored, but Yuuki remained silent, looking down on the ground. He stopped.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

Yuuki's tears flooded vehemently, tainting the happiness of the scenery. "No man has ever loved me like this… No man in this world could. Shuichi, you've always been the love of my life, still is and would always be. Diminishing you out of my life is the most deceitful act I'll ever commit but I have to. We have to end this relationship before it's too late." Nakatsu grabbed her by the shoulder, his tears running from his eyes well. "Yuuki, tell me what I'm hearing is wrong." Yuuki did not look at him, letting her tears flood.

"I have dreams, Shuichi. This is only hindering me from achieving them." She scorned him.

"We promised each other we would reach our dreams together; You and I." Nakatsu won't let her go. Yuuki was his life and losing her would mean he lost his entire being. Besides he found her reason too selfish.

"There is no you and I within me, Nakatsu. I live alone." She snatched herself away from him, ready to leave him but he held her right hand.

"Look at me straight to my eyes and tell me that you hate me. After that, I shall cut our bonds." Nakatsu dares her, hoping that she would not do such unjustly selfishness. However, Yuuki was stubborn. She looked straight to his eyes and uttered, "Honto Ni Kirai desu. [I really hate you.]" Shuichi Nakatsu was struck. He let her go.

[End of Flashback] [Back to Nanba's Pov]

"Are you reuniting?" My girlfriend asked.

"Iie." Both chorused and I was glad not knowing the reason why.

"Can't we be friends?" Nakatsu smirked. My girlfriend smiled at the humor.

"How about we go on a double date?" My companion suggested one of the worst suggestions I've heard and will hear.

"Gome Nasai, but I can't go with you. I have soccer." Nakatsu declined. Yuuki obviously declined the offer as well.

"That's too bad. We better leave then. I think the two of you were talking about something private." She uttered, but I did not care on what she said.

"Uhmm… Yuuki-san, I have your handkerchief." I informed. I saw the surprise in her eyes. She was unaware of it. "When would you want to get it?" I suggested another meet up. I should know when, not to let that thing happen once more.

"Well…" I saw in her eyes that she has no plans on getting it. "Wednesday next week?" I spoke before she could turn me down.

"Ah… Okay." She has no choice. The chance on meeting her again was now a 1000%. Then we parted ways. I have no idea what happened next.

[Not Nanba's Pov]

"Shuichi, I wish to…" Yuuki was teary eyed.

"Yuuki, you broke up with me and I've moved on. I have realized there really was no you and I." Nakatsu uttered. "Right now, I'm fulfilling my dreams, becoming a soccer superstar and you are fulfilling yours, a super model."

"I'm… not happy with it." Yuuki confessed, now her tears were flooding from her eyes.

"You chose this, suffer the consequences of your decision. I am not your toy to play with. I thought, our relationship was a hindrance. That was what you told me a year ago. How come you are not happy when you finally fulfilled your one true wish?" Nakatsu looked away from her. He was longing for her as well. He longed to touch her once more. He longed to hold her hands again. But as much as he wants to, he just can't. Yuuki was too precious to him because of that he can't taint her once again.

"I'm sorry for tormenting you gain because of my selfishness." Yuuki wiped her tears off.

'You are not tormenting me… I just can't hold you again. I might break you into pieces, you are too fragile.' He thought.

"I'm leaving, I still have a photo shoot. I'm still your no. 1 fan, okay?" Yuuki smiled, composing herself.

"Give me an autographed portrait of you then." He looked at her this time. He gazed at her emerald green eyes, those that he avoided for more or less a year. They were still beautiful but unlike before, they have already been marred by sadness.

"Mata Ashita, tomodachi. [See you, my friend]" It was hard to say that but she did. Before she ran away, she pressed her lips to his cheeks.

'Shuichi Nakatsu, you are the guy who taught me how to love. You are the guy whom I love and I guess will always love. You are my one and only ultimate love. How can I do this to you?' She ran as fast as she could, away from him.

'Yuuki, how can I hurt you? How can I torment you like that? I was too stubborn. I was too proud to admit I still love you…' He thought. Then his phone rang. It was from one of his teammates.

"Nakatsu-kun, are you not coming yet?" He asked.

"Hai! Hai! I'm coming. Just wait for your superstar. I know my fans are dying to see me but don't you worry." He uttered, gleefully. It was his usual tone, as though nothing had happened.

"Hayaku! [Faster!]" He uttered

"Jane." He switched it off giddily. He walked to the courts and met Himejima and Tenouji on his way.

"Dorm 1 head Tenouji-senpai. Dorm 3 head Himejima-senpai. What are you doing here?" Nakatsu asked.

"We've heard, the mysterious supermodel, Eufy is having her photo shoot." Himejima uttered.

"Honto Ni? [Really?]" Nakatsu giddily said.

"Hai. I want to see her personally." Tenouji uttered.

With a wide devilish smirk, Nakatsu asked, "Does Kana-chan, know about this senpai?"

"Aah…" He smiled; obviously Tenouji's fiancé did not know this. "This would be our little secret, okay?"

"Suure… Gambaru ne! [Good Luck!]" He giddily exclaimed as they parted ways.

Eufy was wearing a mask, dressed in Gucci's autumn collection. When she took off her mask only half her face was shown. Her chocolate brown wavy hair covered the other half. Her amethyst eye was so exquisite.

"Eufy no kirei. [Eufy is beautiful.]" The spectators complimented.

"Eufy…" Nakatsu uttered to himself as she entered the soccer field and joined his teammates. The crowd roared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**First Date**

**[Nanba's Pov]**

The day I awaited finally came, Wednesday. I looked at the clock, each stroke it makes made my heart skip faster and faster. What if she doesn't arrive? What if…

"Senpai, why so dressed up? And you smell so good that while I was walking out of my room [which was 10 blocks from where they were] I could already smell you." It was Sekime. I looked at him and said, "Nothing. A special guest is coming."

"Ohayou Gozaimasu!" Nakao greeted. "Eeh… Senpai, what's this all about?"

"I have a special guest arriving." I boasted.

"Minami, are you going to hit on someone again?" Tenouji arrived.

"You are extra early today, Nanba-senpai. Is there something we don't know?" Noe asked.

"Iie [No]… I'm waiting for someone." I smiled widely.

Yawning, my rival, Shuichi Nakatsu asked, "Are you sure she's coming, senpai?" He just have to ask.

"Huh? Who's coming?" Ashiya joined the crew. Sano came behind her as well.

"What's the fuss here?" Hokuto Umeda, the school doctor and my uncle arrived. Everyone was talking loudly to each other as though who my guest would be is their business.

"Sumimasen [Excuse Me], Is Minami-senpai here?" A sheepish sweet voice came out amidst the chaotic noise. I recognized it.

"She came?" Nakatsu was surprised.

"Is that…" Ashiya uttered. All eyes looked her way.

"Yuuki?" Sano was surprised.

"Sano-san." She uttered, bowing down before each other. I saw everyone's mouth drop upon seeing Izuumi Yuuki, her emerald green eyes, her chocolate-brown skin and her fair complexion. I could sense they envy me.

"She looks like someone. I just am not sure who." Masao uttered, but was ignored.

"Mianami-senpai, Ohayou.[Good Morning, Minami-senpai]" She approached me.

"Ohayou." I smiled. She looked behind me; I suppose she was going to greet Nakatsu.

"Ohayou Shuichi-kun." She bowed down courteously. The endearment in her address to Nakatsu, I hate it.

"Yo!" I saw Nakatsu saluted reluctantly, accrediting her greeting. Then she turned to me, I suppose wanting to get out of the crowd of stares. She wanted to end it right away.

"Senpai." She uttered. I dipped my right hand into my pocket to get her handkerchief. "I'm free today. Would you want to go out?" She asked me on a date! This was my luckiest day but this was so embarrassing. A girl shouldn't ask me out, not in front of my spectators, I should be the one.

"I'm glad you did not decline my offer. I would still want to go out of course." I invented. I saw the change in her concealed expression. If you don't decipher what her eyes speak you would not think she was surprised for she looked expressionless.

Before she could speak, I grabbed her by the hand. "Iko so! [Let's Go!]" Then, addressing to everyone, I said, "Mata Ashita mina-san!" [See you everyone!]

"I smell something." I heard my uncle before we left the doors.

"You are too proud to be degraded like that, are you?" She spoke up as soon as we were out of their sights.

"Huh?" I asked. She got her hand from my clasp.

"Nanba Minami-senpai, I asked you out. It should've been a compliment to you but then.." Yuuki said, but I did not let her finish. She was over analyzing things, I guess.

"Yuuki, I did not do it for my own goodness' sake. I don't want them to think ill of you. A man should ask a woman out and not the other way around." I explained.

"I really can't understand your little laws in life. But just so you know senpai, I saved you. I was surprised why you were so dressed up and if I left you there, it might just be a torture for you." She spoke her mind. I stopped and thought about it. Somehow, she's right, but then I was stubborn and did not agree or even to her statement. I dropped the matter.

"Where would you want to go?" I was glad she did not push through with the debate. She gave me a shrug instead. "You decide. Well, you had more dates than I had. " She uttered.

"Did Nakatsu not bring you on dates?" I inquired. She paused and with the expression she wore, I was ready to drop it, regretting why I even thought of saying something like that.

"Would you consider going to soccer practices be considered as dates? Well, aside from the park, the soccer field is the only place we go together." She answered my question.

I laughed. I found it humorous. "Fine. I shall bring you to other places aside the park and the soccer field." I promised. First I brought her to an ocean park. For the first time, I saw the rush of excitement in her eyes.

"I used to come here with my mother when I was still a kid." I started.

"Really? How many girlfriends have you brought here?" She asked. She really is rubbing into my face that I am a playboy and would forever be one. "None." I answered.

"You are lying." She did not believe and I was not shocked.

"I don't bring them to places special to me." I defended myself. I might be the greatest ladies' man but I think I am at all times one, am I?

"Then why did you bring me here?" She asked and before she could debate more I hushed her.

"Yuuki you're the only woman that I have brought here. You asked why? Because you are different from them. You are a diamond while all of them are fragments of broken glasses. I want to see you smile. I want to let you experience the happiness I have experienced." Yuuki stared at me for a moment. Then she began laughing. I don't know the reason why.

"Is there something funny in what I've said?" I was bewildered.

"I just can't help it. I mean.. I am not used to hearing flower talks from a ladies' man like you. Now I understand why the girls act so weird when they get home after a date with oyu." She laughed again.

"Will you act the way they did?" I felt confident in talking with her now. She laughed again. "What? You want me to go 'Kyaah! Kyaaah!' here and there? Oh please spare me the humiliation." If you get to know her you would realize how talkative and comic she could get.

"How I wish I really were under the ocean. I would never go thirsty and I could live in a colorful and free world." She related to me like a naive child, hopeful. I just stared at her . I can't just help but look at her red kissable lips, awakening th innerman. My heart was beating faster and faster, then adrenaline rushed all over my body. I was heating up.

"Senpai, Daijobu ka? [Are you okay, senpai?]" She asked.

"Uhmm... Aahh.. Hai." I composed myslef. She was quite doubtful but I insisted, Iwas already okay and so we dropped the matter. "Senpai, Honto Ni Arigatou." She thanked me. I was speechless, tongue-tied. "Dosh'te? [Why?] I didn't even do much." I uttered. "Don't thank me yet, I have more to give to you and much to show to you."

"Like what?" She challenged me. I brought her to the archade next. I usually bring my girl friends here. It was noisy and there were a lot of people, it's aura was too different from the one at the ocean park. We stopped at the entrance of the archade. She didn't want to go in.

"Senpai, what's this?" She asked.

"An archade. I thought you would like to go to places I normally date with my girlfriends." I explained.

"I know this is an archade, senpai but could we not go somwhere else? somewhere not noisy?" She requested. But I really wanted her to experience a normal highschool date.

"Come on! Every high school student hangs out here." I pulled her in whether she likes it or not. She sighed. I brought her to the motorcycle game. "Ride on it. You'll be my passenger." I uttered. You could see the confusion in her face. "Huh?" She was clueless. I placed her up anyway. I felt her hands clinging on me tightly; she was scared. After the game, I finally saw her smile.

"Yuuki, let's try the gun thing." I suggested. I saw her face twitch; she did not like the idea.

"But that's too brutal, senpai." She was too nerdy.

"Are you afraid of losing against me?" I provoked her, smirking.

"What? Bring it on then!" She took the bait. I am such a genius. Then were started playing; she was better than what I expected. She held her toy gun as though she was an expert gun holder. Yuuki is such a mysterious lady. I don't get her and it made me more interested. I lost.

She laughed evilly and said, "It seems as though you're only good at words, senpai." It was her time to provoke me. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to another game. I had fun and I guess she did as well. She was laughing and smiling.

"Where next, senpai?" I was glad she did not want this date over yet.

"How about the cinema?" I slyly smiled. "Uhmm.." She was hesitant. I knew exactly what she was thinking. She blushed as my devious eyes held hers.

" It could awaken our inner sensuality." I whispered into her ears, teasing. I agitated her. She looked down, flushing really red. "You might realize you're falling for me." I teased her all the more.

She took a deep breath. I could hear her heart beating abnormally. "Oi!" I laughed. She looked up again' to gaze at me. Her breathing was finally back to normal.

"Honto Ni Bakaero!" She cursed under her breath.

"Doushite no?" I asked her.

"Don't you dare do that to me again!" She really was angry. I did not mean to upset her; I just wanted to tease her. "Please don't do that again." Her tears were dropping vehemently. It shocked me.

"Aah.. Gome nasai." I did not really know what to do. This was something new to me. "Please spare me those precious tears. They are too precious for my eyes to see." Yuuki wiped her tears.

"No more cinemas." She uttered.

"Yakusuko." I vowed. I honestly wanted to bring her to the cinema but not to do anything . I'm not the kind of perv you are thinking right now; I'm a real good man.

"Where do you want to then?" I asked. She smiled at me. The next thing I know she had brought me to a street restaurant.

"Senpai, treat me here." She uttered excitedly. "Gome Nasai, Yuuki. It's not right for me to let you eat street foods. I bet you have not eaten one yet." I uttered. I can't risk her sensitive stomach. When the rich (I guess she is one) eats something foreign, they tend to get sick and I don't want her anywhere near that possibility.

"But senpai, that's one of my wishes. I haven't tried it but there's always a first time to everything." Yuuki uttered.

"No." I said.

"Please..."

"No."

"Senpai, If we eat here then we'll have a second date." Yuuki tried to bargain. I paused.

"No."

"There would be cinemas?" she uttered.

"No."

"Senpai, onegai. I promise I'll be as good as a puppy after this. I just want to try new cuisines." Yuuki was really persuasive. She gets whatever she wants. I was defeated. She ordered some unusual food I won't dare say. I don't like to disgust you or anything. I saw through her eyes that she really was enjoying the food she was eating. Well, it was honestly deliciously cooked.

"Yuuki, why do you act so differently in front of your schoolmates? It's as though you have a split personality." I asked out of curiosity. She stopped eating and looked at me straight to my eyes. She showed me those lamenting eyes. no she has always been wearing those. They were just overshadowed by her smiles.

"Simple... Everyone wears a mask, senpai. People act differently depending on who they are with. They wear fake smiles. At school, I don't like to like those girls. They smile at a person but when he turns his back, they turn their backs they backbite at each other. I just don't like to make friends to fake people like them." She narrated.

"But not all people are fake, Yuuki. And are you not like them with what you are doing?" I asked. I honestly sounded mature ther.

"Senpai..." She smiled and started giggling. "I never knew you can actually be that serious. However senpai, I act fakely not to decieve theb=m to like me and be popular but to stay away from them. My presence is not theirs to meddle with. Senpai, could we drop the subject? I don't want it?" This lady in front of me is too moody, too secretive and you would not know when she might be pretending.

"Don't worry, senpai. I'm not wearing a mask right now. I'm really glad that we went out for a date. If I want to have another date with you,senpai, would you like it?" She invited me again.

"Yuuki, I told you girls should not invite men. I shall ask you on a date then." I uttered.

"You and your little laws." she giggled and ordered, I want to go home already. Bring me home, senpai."

"But there are more places I would like to show to you." i did not want this to end, not yet.

"Honto Ni arigatou, senpai. I honestly enjoyed your company but whatever happened here, please don't tell anyone not even Suichi-kun and Sano." She kissed my cheeks. "Besides we will still have another date, right?" I brought her to her school dorm. As its gates close we went back to our daily activities as though nothing happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Magazine Cover**

The sun was shining perfectly for this big event. Four of us were chosen to pose with the rising pin up model, Eufy. Its location would be at the beach resort owned by my mother.

"Sugoi! Honto Ni Subarashii!" [Wow! This is really amazing!] Ashiya was amazed as she feasted her eyes with the picturesque scenery; the white sand beach and the clean blue oceans were undeniably beautiful.

"Irasshaimase. [Welcome]" Sexy girls accepted us at the entrance of our lobby. I guess, I'll have more girlfriends than I usually have. I winked at them and heard them giggling as we joined my mother.

"Io-san, long time no see!" Nakatsu greeted giddily.

"Konnichi Wa, Sano! Ashiya! Nakatsu!" She greeted them as though I did not exist. "Are you not going to greet me, Io-san?" I asked her. She fiercely looked my way delivering a punch straight to my face, which threw me to outer space.

"Is that how you'll greet the woman who carried you in her womb for nine months? Oi, Minami-san, I did not raise you up to disrespect me this way!" She raised her brow. It was painful but I managed to smile. I miss her. I just wanted to hear my mother's nagging voice. I stood up and composed myself. Then I hugged her.

"I'm glad you're still the same, oka-san." I whispered into her ears. They were surprised. No one ever expected me to be such a sweet son, not even my mother.

"Chotto Matte, Minami-san. What have you eaten? Are you sick or have you been on drugs? I better call Umeda for this." She asked, pushing me away from her. She looked at me from head to toe. I smiled not intending to spill anything to her.

"When are we having the pictorial?" I asked, dropping the subject. I know she did not want to hear the answer, anyway.

"The day after tomorrow. Eufy is still going to have her press conferences." She informed.

"That means we have a lot of free time to do whatever we want?" Nakatsu asked.

"Honto Ni?" Ashiya asked.

"Hai." Oka-san gave us two thumbs up.

"Could I just sleep?" Sano asked unenthusiastically.

"Anything." Oka-san said. "The three of you would take the guest room." She pointed to my companions and asked one of our workers to accompany them. That would leave me at my old bedroom.

"Oka-san, could I just stay with them?" I requested.

"Iie."

"Please."

"Iie."

"Please, oka-san."

"I said no." Her decision was final. I had to stay in my old room and re-experience the memories of my old love. As I opened the door, I saw no changes at all. Her pictures were still placed on one of the bulletins in my room. She was my tutor when I was at ninth grade and she became my girlfriend at the same time.

That afternoon, I decided to join Nakatsu and the others which were the St. Blossom's girls were also present. I looked for Yuuki but I did not see here anywhere.

"She's wandering off all alone again. It's her usual hobby." Hibari answered.

"Why look for her, senpai? Does that mean something we don't know?" Kana, Tennojhi's fiancé intrigued.

"I'm checking on something." I dropped the matter and left them. Their eyes followed me, curious and intrigued.

[Not Nanba's Pov]

"Eufy, where have you been? We've been looking all over for you." Eufy's talent manager panicked. She's been missing for more than an hour now.

"Lo Siento. I had to do some things." Eufy apologized as she put her purple shades.

"Are you ready?" Her talent manager asked, composing herself.

"Si señora." She affirmed putting on her billion-dollar smile.

"Good! Iko so!" They then out to see the press.

[Nanba's Pov]

As I was walking, I saw a commotion at one of our houses. I guess, it was Eufy's press conference.

"Gome Nasai demo non-press people are not allowed to enter." The security uttered. Probably, he does not recognize me. Oh well, I could not blame him; I don't come here very often.

" Ore Wa Nanba Minami desu, son of the owner of the resort." I introduced myself. He looked at me from head to toe and apologized, permitting my entrance.

I came in when Eufy was asked, "Does Señorita Eufy have any love life amidst her busy schedule?" Now that I heard it asked, I grew curious as well.

"Si." She affirmed it.

"Really? Is he someone from the modeling world?" Someone followed up. I saw the spark in her eyes.

"Iie." Eufy uttered. "He's a high school student like me. He's not my boyfriend though but he still makes my day complete."

"Is he courting you?" Things are getting a lot more interesting.

"Lo Siento. I can't answer that." Eufy uttered.

" Okay… Could you tell us who he is?" The reporter asked.

"I still have things to be done. My P.A. would gladly welcome your requests for an interview if you have more questions. I'm really sorry but I can't answer those questions yet." Eufy left them. I wonder if she really has something to do or she's just avoiding those questions. She passed through the hall where I was. She stopped before me. There, I realize she was undeniably gorgeous. Then they were gone. I saw a handkerchief on the floor, a pink one with the word "Amor" stitched on it. I could smell chamomile on it, relaxing, I say.

That night, I decided to walk on the shorelines. Well, I wanted to breathe in some fresh air and escape the past, which was posted, on every wall of my bedroom. Then I saw Yuuki.

"Yuuki!" I called as I ran towards her. She did not gaze my way. So I walked nearer her. And as I made a clearer view of her, I saw those sad lonely eyes again, her tears flooding out of her eyes.

"Daijobu ka, Yuuki?" I asked, making her aware of my presence. I guess she did not know I was around.

"Senpai…" She uttered and broke down on my shoulders. I could feel her heavy emotions. Something is wrong.

"Yuuki, trust me." I tried to persuade her to open up but she can't. All she did was cry. We were kneeling on the shore with her head on my shoulders.

"It's okay, I'm here. I'll be the shoulder you'll lean on. Just promise me that after this you'll smile." She remained silent with her tears flooding vehemently. After five minutes, her tears subsided…

"I guess the sea could be dubbed as the perilous waters. This has witnessed so many sadness and partings." I reflected as I looked up the sky. Then Yuuki dropped herself down on the sand and gazed at the stars. I lay down beside her.

"Yuuki, would you allow me to enter your life?" I asked seriously, looking straight to her eyes.

"You already are, senpai." She uttered still gazing at the heavens.

"I meant… as a boyfriend." I made things clearer. This time she looked my way. Our eyes met each other. "Senpai, let's remain this way. Let's not rush things and just go with the flow. I don't want this bond that we've formed, as friends would perish. It is better like this, no commitments, just good friends." Yuuki explained.

"Are you still waiting for him? Nakatsu, I mean." I asked.

"You see, senpai, love withers like the flowers in the garden. Mi Illamo Yuuki, which means snow. And like a snow I melt when summer comes. This is not my season, senpai." She did not answer my question.

"I think that you still love him. I sense that you are still waiting for him and I feel that those tears were for him." I laid to her my thoughts.

"Senpai, I adore your boldness, but you see your hypothesis is wrong." She smiled half-heartedly. I could feel it.

"Then why do you refuse to tell me what your problem is?" I asked. She stood up and uttered, "Buenos Noches, Nanba-senpai." I stood up.

"Then I shall bring you to your room then." I offered.

"Iie. I don't want to bother you." She denied.

"It doesn't bother me at all. I should." I insisted.

"Gome Nasai but I have to decline your offer." She still rejected. I sighed.

"Buenos Noches, mi señorita." I kissed her right hand and we parted ways. I did not see Yuuki the next day. Her group mates were also unaware of her whereabouts. I was worried of what might have happened to her last night. I looked throughout the whole resort but I never saw even the fringe of her shadow.

"Maybe she's doing her own adventure. Maybe she just wants to be alone." Ashiya suggested.

"You have not found her yet?! Are you serious, Nanba-senpai?!" I saw Nakatsu panic. "God help me. Por favor!"

"We were together last night but…" Nakatsu did not let me finish. He grabbed me by the collar fiercely and immediately blamed me, "What did you do to her?! I should have known! It's all your fault!!"

"Chotto Matte!!" I pushed him away from me and related, "I saw her on the shore, crying. We talked and then we decided to part ways."

"You did not offer to bring her to her room?!" He was obviously raged with fury.

"I did, but then she refused to accept it. I respected her." I explained

"But she did not went to her room last night." Hibari informed. She was doing the rounds to check the attendance of their class last night.

"Yuuki's mom just passed away the parturition of her baby boy last night." Nakatsu spilled the news. "Her mother's corpse is in Swede and she can't leave Japan. Then her father, who is in Sapporo, was rushed to the hospital the other day. And his condition is critical. She's in the state of depression right now."

Things ran wild in my mind. I was ready to look for Yuuki, but my mother came and she halted me.

"Nanba, where do you think you are going?" She interrogated with arms crossed.

"Just there." I pointed the Northern direction, not even sure if I was even heading that way.

"That can't do. Pictorial starts now." She informed.

"Really?!" Ashiya was excited "Are we not supposed to have our pictorial tomorrow still?"

"Schedule got earlier." Io-san uttered. Sano looked my mother's way, placing his reading material down.

"What?!" I was surprised.

"Yuuki's… I mean Eufy's already around?!" Nakatsu was baffled, I could say. I don't understand why but the worried expression painted on his face a while ago subsided.

Then Eufy came before us wearing a purple two-piece, revealing her curves. One-by-one we were introduced to her. She looked friendly.

They took us in the hotel to put on our make-up. We wore those signatured sports clothing. Sano wore a basketball player outfit, Nakatsu a soccer outfit, I wore a baseball outfit, and Ashiya cross-dressed as a cheerleader together with Eufy. I looked hot.

They took pictures of us, one by one, capturing every emotion. The next outfits were casual and I looked a lot hotter. Ashiya cross-dressed again.

We had a group picture. Ashiya and Sano back to back each other, as though they were having a lover's quarrel. Nakatsu, Eufy and I showed a love triangle scene, sitting on a bench behind Sano and Ashiya. The next shoot was between Eufy and me.

"Who would you want to pair up with?" Our photographer asked Eufy.

"Mi gusto Minami Nanba." She answered. It shocked me. Well, I can't help it if the rising pin-up model was mesmerized by my charms. We had to wear swimwears. I was topless and wore tropical beach short pants. Eufy wore a pink and purple two-piece. Cross-dressing, Ashiya wore a blue dress with white roses at the bottom part. Sano and Nakatsu also wore something like my get-up.

They shot Nakatsu, Sano and Ashiya first, which showed portraits of a teenager's friendship life.

Then it was my turn and Eufy's turn next. We had to dome sizzling sweet pose. I hugged her, letting our skins touch, meeting her straight to the eye. Being this close to her made me realize something. She looks a lot like Yuuki and she feels a lot like her but Yuuki's not like this. The photo shoot ended well. We decided to stay for 2 more days, to relax and unwind.

The St. Blossom's girls had already left and had informed us Yuuki was already with them. 'She left without even saying goodbye.' I thought.

The magazine was released after a week with Eufy and I at the cover page. I was touching her red lips ready to kiss her and she was wrapped her arms around my hips. I look so hot. And of course my fans increased. Everywhere I go, I had to sign on some magazines. I think I could venture into modeling as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Today Yuuki and I would have our second date. I did not expect this coming since she's in the state of depression, as how Nakatsu would want to describe it.

[Flashback]

I was walking towards dorm 2 when I spotted a familiar girl with a chocolate-brown hair. She wore the St. Blossom High's school uniform that would mean she's a student from that school.

"Yuuki?" I assumed and I was obviously not mistaken. She looked my way. I was surprised to see her wearing eyeglasses. This was the first time I saw her in uniform and in glasses.

"Senpai, Buenos Tardes.[Good Afternoon] I see you're surprised." She fixed her glasses and continued, "You usually see me wearing contacts. You see, I get an "F" for my eyesight."

"Aaah…" It was a new discovery. However, even beneath her glasses, her sorrowful lamenting eyes were still palpable. "Are you here to…"

"I'm actually here for you. I bought tickets for the soccer National's cup. I want… Well, you better ask me if we can go on a date. According to your own rulebook man should be the one asking a woman out on a date and not the other way around." I smiled; I did not expect it coming.

"Would you like to go and watch the Soccer National's Cup?" I asked, feeling awkward about this.

"So we're going on a Saturday?" She asked. "Any day you want." I smiled as an affirmation.

Then I asked her a question that bugged me from the start of our conversation, "But Wait… Are you not going to Switzerland? " I saw the bewilderment in her expression. "Or visit your father at the hospital?"

"Who told you?" She asked.

"Nakatsu… Well… we were all worried. You really can't blame him." I informed her.

"Her really did not change." She sighed. "Anyway, my aunt already fetched my brother and my mom has been cremated. My father on the other hand, is already safe." She informed.

"Are you okay now?" It was a stupid question to ask but I just had to ask.

"Peoples' lives are not suspended in one atmosphere, you don't have to be out of misery to be happy or to say you are okay." She said her piece. I know and I could feel it that she was really sad. "Nanba-senpai, don't forget, Saturday." She left me.

[End of Flashback]

"I thought you wouldn't be coming." Yuuki uttered. I was not able to say anything. I was stunned by her glam. I didn't even hear her greeting. She looked gorgeous with her 3 inches above the knee short pants and purple blouse paired with black high-cut sneakers. She accessorized herself with a bracelet, a necklace [the one she had always been wearing] and a black cap.

"Senpai, Daujobu ka?" She snapped her fingers before me.

"A-aah…" I stammered unconsciously. I saw her look at me from head to toe, "You look good today, senpai." She complimented.

"I- Th… Arigatou…." I found words at last. "You look undeniably mesmerizing today. You look a lot hotter than Aphrodite and a lot sexier than Jessica Alba." Yuuki raised her right brow; she was not convinced.

"Stop your flower talks, senpai. You see, I'm not the type of girl who'll fall for it. Iko so!" She grabbed my hand.

I really don't understand my feelings for this woman. My heart beats for her but things came so fast and I still am playing with my other girls. Is this really love? Am I really falling for her? Is she my ultimate love? I sighed heavily.

We came to the soccer field, which was full of excited high school spectators cheering for their own school. It was Nakatsu's game [Osaka Gakuen Soccer team's game.]

"Senpai, why not cheer? Osaka Gakuen Gambarru Ne!!!" It was the first time I saw her so hyper. Nakatsu might have heard her; he looked our way and waved. She waved giddily back at him. All throughout the game, she was cheering for him and she concealed it by cheering for the whole team.

Finally the one-hour semi-finals match ended. Osaka High won. I honestly did not enjoy the game much. I was just too focused on Yuuki's reactions every time Nakatsu scores a goal. It made me jealous.

"Are you going to congratulate, Nakatsu?" I asked an obvious question.

"Probably later." I was surprised and at the same time glad. However I could feel that she really wanted to but something is hindering her. Whatever it is, I really don't care since it is with me. "We better have our little picnic." She showed me a picnic basket she had been bringing but was unnoticed by my eyes.

"Are you sure? If…" She stopped me and pulled me out of the stadium before I could even finish my sentence. Probably she wants to let go of her feelings. "I hope that's going to be a yummy treat." I said. I've never eaten Yuuki prepared and I really hope it is really delicious. She smiled.

We had set up our picnic blanket under a sakura tree at the park where I first saw her. I still could recall how her tears combined with the rain.

"Senpai, this is the only food I made. It's for you. I hope you would like it." She offered me beautifully decorated blueberry shortcake. With such well-furnished garnishing, there can only be one possibility; it's delicious. I took a bite. Surprisingly, I found out the saying; 'Looks can be very deceiving' was very mush true. The taste was totally opposite from how it was presented. It's awful.

"How is it, senpai?" Yuuki asked.

"A-ah… Well, it's pretty… it's not that bad." I lied.

Honto Ni, senpai? [Really, senpai?] Does that mean, I've improved my baking abilities? Now let me taste it." She was about to take a bite but I stopped her.

"Yuuki, Gome Nasai demo I lied." I confessed the truth before she could taste her own torture. She smiled.

"I was right." She uttered.

"Huh? Nani? [What?] Doushite? [Why?]" I got confused. Did she actually do that on purpose?

"Boys really are the same. You had the same reaction with Shuichi when he first tasted what I made." She informed. "Both of you lied."

"Gome Nasai, Yuuki. [I'm sorry, Yuuki]"She was successful in making me feel sorry for what had happened. She was still smiling, tormenting me all the more.

I looked at her straight to her eye. And slowly, I came closer to her. She was so beautiful. I do not understand why but a certain pheromone was drawing us closer.

"Yuuki, I'm sorry." I looked away but my thoughts were drifting back to her red lips, which I wanted to kiss.

"Doushite?" She looked clueless.

"Yuuki, I want you to be mine." It slipped from my tongue.

"Senpai, do you really wish to have me? Would you really want a scrap like me? I mean, you could have other better girls than I am; Eufy for an instance." She moved her face closer to mine; challenging me.

"For all it's worth yes, I want you to be mine. I don't need better girls when the best is right in front of me." I uttered. Things went fast; the next thing I know our lips had touched each other. My lips had plunged into her soft lips. That was not my first kiss, but it came more magical than the first.

However, I felt our lips parting; someone had dragged me away from her and had sent me flying. I could feel the rage and fury in it.

"Nakatsu…" Yuuki scolded him but the stupid monkey did not hear her.

"Senpai, I respect you but you should know that I am not in favor with what you've done. Yuuki is not one of the whores you meddle with. You are not a worthy man to kiss someone like Yuuki." Nakatsu uttered, clenching his fist. I gained my stature and wiped away the blood from the small cut on my lower lip.

"And who is worthy? You? Someone who never fails to upset her? Why are you so angry Nakatsu? You are not his boyfriend anymore." I forgot that he was part of my beloved dorm and I guess he forgot that fact as well.

"No… But then it still concerns me. Are you his boyfrien?" He counter attacked me. I felt silent.

"Yes." Yuuki answered, saving me from the brute of humiliation. "Now if you still want to be my best friend stay away from us, Nakatsu. I don't want anyone of you hurt."

"Yuuki, you'll regret the day you even thought of this." Nakatsu left us. I don't know why but it felt awkward.

"The one you told him a while ago…" I stammered as Yuuki was tending on my wound. "Ouch!… a while ago, is there a chance that it could come true?" Yuuki did not speak, she was busy with my wounds or maybe she just does not want to answer it.

"Ouch!" She pressed alcohol on my wound.

"Would you still want me to be your girlfriend?" Yuuki finally spoke up; dressing my wound with a band-aid.

"Well, of course. Now let me do the ceremony." I winked at her.

"What ceremony are you talking about, senpai? Does it have something to do with your little laws in life." I saw the bewilderment in her face.

"I'll be back in a jiffy." I did not wait for her to say anything. I got something and was glad she waited for me. It took 10 minutes to prepare everything.

"Senpai, what's this ceremony all about?" I grinned at her bewildered expression. Then with a snap of my finger; carnations of different colors[pink, yellow, white and blue] fell from the heavens. I took the bouquet I was bringing to give to her. Then a floating banner came before her saying:

"_**AISHITERU, YUUKI."**_[I love you Yuuki]

. "Yuuki, Anata Wa Daisuki desu. Would you want to be my girlfriend?" I asked the magic words. I saw the surprise and happiness in her eyes. I don't know how Nakatsu proposed to her and I really don't care. For all I know, Yuuki's mine now.

"So this is the ceremony?" She giggled.

"Not quiet… It's only completed when you say the answer." I uttered.

"Well then… I'll be your girlfriend-senpai" She uttered the words I was hoping to hear. I never felt such happiness in my whole entire life. There had been so many girls that had passed through me but this was the first time that a girl had made me feel this happy.

We've spent countless days together. We decided to date only each other. However, as Yuuki and I grew closer together; Nakatsu and I grew farther away. We could never cross the same bridge again.

"Senpai, are you willing to give up your title as "the ultimate ladies' man" for me?" Yuuki asked me once, but that remains unanswered.

* * *

**Please Read and Review My Fanfiction.I Would LIke To Know How you Felt.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 My only Paradise Is With You, Mi Amor

Yuuki and I have been three months in this relationship. I'm very proud to announce to the whole world that, I've never dated anyone aside her. Could you believe that? The Ultimate Ladies' man, Nanba Minami, has finally given his vow of loyalty to only one princess? I kept my vow to my only love because I don't want to loose my precious diamond. I guess, I could finally answer that hard question though deep inside me I really am not sure yet.

**[Flashback]**

It was our first monthsary. Of course, I made it a special day for both of us. I brought her to Osaka High's rooftop where a romantic dinner was specially set for us. I asked my schoolmates and her schoolmates to help me out. We did not make our dating a secret. I want to let the whole world know that I'm already taken.

"Oyasumi Nasai, Yuuki-hime-sama. [Good Evening, Yuuki-himesama]" It was Masao Himejima greeting my princess at the entrance of the school dorm after she was passed through a long red carpet with knights saluting at her left and her right from the school's gate until she reached the spot where she stood right now, surprised and clueless about what shall happen next to her.

I waited for her at the foot of the stairs, which was as also in red carpet. She was looking around her, waiting for something to happen but nothing. As soon as she saw me, her right brow went up. I grinned slyly.

"Nanba-senpai, what's all this ruckus?" She was really bewildered.

"May I blind fold you for a while?" I asked. I am not planning to answer her question, not yet.

"Want? Senpai…" I did not let her finish and immediately wrapped the blind fold around her eyes, making sure it was well-secured and at the same time far from her eyes, avoiding the contacts she wore.

"Senpai, explain." She commanded.

"Words are not needed when we reach the rooftop. You'll have enough explanation there. Besides, what's the point of calling it a surprise when I'll tell you my secret anyway?" I kept her hanging.

As I opened the door, the gentle cold breeze danced around us making her shiver for she wore a violet spaghetti-strapped 3 inches above the knee bubble dress which was matched with a amethyst Greek –inspired 2 inch high heels and the necklace she kept wearing ever since the day I saw her at the park.

Then my musicians played for me; Sano Izumi [her cousin] was at the piano, Mizuki played the violin and the half-hearted Nakao was on the cello. I untied her blind-fold and saw her eyes bulge at how I made my surprise. There were so many balloons on the ground and we were walking on red carpet again.

"K-Kakui [Wow]…" She was out of breath. Then suddenly pink sakura blossoms rained from the heavens. We heard a helicopter hovering above us. In charge of that were Tenojhi and his dorm. It made her more amused.

"Yuuki, you're the most beautiful treasure that has ever arrived in my life and I know that tomorrow you'll still be the most beautiful whatever might happen. Happy Monthsary." I uttered, kissing her blushing pink cheeks.

"How many times have you done this?" she questioned.

"Yuuki, believe me. Anata Wa Daisuki desu." I spoke my feelings clearly.

"Answer me, senpai. How many times?" She still asked me.

"Yuuki…"

"Are you really willing to give up your title as the ultimate ladies' men for me, senpai?" She doubted. I really can't blame her, the man she's seeing right now is dubbed as the ultimate playboy. I have no answer for her yet.

"Could we just drop this matter? Let's celebrate our monthsary. Let's enjoy this night I made for us." Yuuki agreed and things went on as though there had been no discussion between us.

**[End of Flashback]**

Today, Yuuki and I are going out of town, Sapporo probably. We have our one-week vacation and Yuuki would want to visit her hometown. And it might be my only chance to prove to her my worth and my only chance to know her better.

With my luggage, I headed out of the door. Shuichi halted me.

"Nanba-senpai, could we talk?" Nakatsu asked. I looked his way, stern and bleak. "What is it that you want with me? If you're going to tell me to break up with Yuuki; I'm sorry but I won't. We've lasted for three months and I only dated her, no one else." I boasted.

"Senpai, I know. It was wrong to judge you right away. " It was brave of him to say that. I was taken aback; my eyes bulged out as though they were about to come out from their sockets. "Huh? Are you serious?"

"Senpai, I acted immaturely. Maybe, I just can't accept the fact that she has finally let go of me while I still am holding on to the hope that someday we could still patch things up. And…" He really was sorry and hopeless. Shuichi loves like no other man. Well, he might be a chick magnet like me but he never acted the way I do.

'Has she really let go of you?' I thought. I could still feel that Yuuki still loves Nakatsu-maybe dating me was her only escape from the agony of her past relationship with him.

"I know how you feel. I promise, I would not let Yuuki cry. I won't be cheating on her. Yuuki is a precious gem… she is more expensive than any diamond you would see out there. I won't let you have her back." I extended my hand for a friendship handshake.

"Just take care of her." He sighed as he left me to join his team waiting for him on the bus that would bring them to their camp. The Osaka High Soccer team is actually invited to participate in the International Soccer tournament, which will be held at Osaka. Of course aiming for the gold isn't that easy, they have to work thrice their usual.

"You don't have to tell me, I will." I thought a loud, not noticing Yuuki who had just arrived. Behind her were Sano and Mizuki.

"Are you getting crazy, senpai? Talking to yourself all of a sudden?" Yuuki teased. Ashiya giggled at her so-called joke whilst Sano remain bored and expressionless at a corner. I decided not to talk about it and I did not tell her about Nakatsu's apology, not yet. There would be a certain time for that, not now.

"Iko so?" I suggested our departure. We would be going to their villa at Hokkaido. It was where her aunt, baby brother and her father lived all together. 'This would be some family reunion' I thought,

"Senpai, this is the place that witnessed my childhood and Sano's childhood." Yuuki uttered innocently.

"Honto Ni? [Really?] Ashiya was surprised at the new fact she shared. Who wouldn't? I was even surprised upon learning that they were cousins. I couldn't imagine Sano and Yuuki as kids playing together, sharing the same toys and memories. I mean, Sano is too resilient and close and Yuuki is too secretive and mysterious. They both are living in loneliness, silence and agony.

"So how is the place?" She asked us.

"K-kakui… [A-amazing]" Ashiya's mouth dropped open as she feasted her eyes with the beautiful scenario around us. This place was so beautiful and it resembled the royal palace in Kyoto.

"You look so stupid, Ashiya." Sano insulted her, the way he always does, while he slid the door open. To our surprise a tall man was heading out. Both Yuuki's and Sano's eyes were surprised to see him.

"Is he your father, Yuuki?" I asked.

"Iie…[no]" Sano answered and dropped his head down.

"He's Sano's father." Yuuki smiled and bowed down as respect to the man. "Konnichi Wa uncle." Sano on the other hand, remained motionless and expressionless. He never looked at the man and I guess he has no plans.

"Konnichi Wa, Izumi-san." Ashiya and I chorused, bowing down as well.

" Yo. I did not know you'll be here this time of the day. I have to go now, Shin still has practice and I need to be there as his coach. I just visited your father. It's a pleasure to see you here. Take care." He left.

"Sano, why did you not talk to him?" Ashiya asked, curios.

"It's none of your business." Sano entered first.

"Sano-kun!!" A giddy greeting welcomed him. It was from a woman, probably their aunt. Yuuki ran into the house as soon as she heard the greeting. Ashiya and I trailed behind them.

"Auntie!" I was right. She then introduced us to her aunt and then to her father, who was in a wheel chair.

"This is Ashiya Mizuuki, Sano's roommate." She introduced Mizuki.

"Konnichi Wa!" Mizuki greeted.

"You're a boy?" Yuuki's aunt was surprised. Ashiya nodded hesitantly, affirming her presumptions.

"Unbelievable!!! You look so beautiful." Ashiya smiled sheepishly at her "compliment", blushing really red. It sent us all flying into laughter.

"And this is Minami Nanba." Yuuki pointed me. "Sano's dorm head and my…" She took a deep breath in. "boyfriend." She uttered, sounding more like a sigh.

"Oh! So this is the guy Shuichi told us." Yuuki's aunt looked at me from head to toe, scrutinizing.

"Hajimemash'te.[Nice meeting you]" I bowed down, my heart pounding very fast.

"Has Shuichikun been here?" Yuuki asked. I can't help but feel jealous. Her eyes were twinkling and it seems like Nakatsu had really been close to her family. She might be my girlfriend now but I know someday I would have to let her go.

"Hai. He visited your father and told some stories about your love life. And I think he was right." Yuuki's aunt was smiling. My heart was pounding faster.

'What has he told them?' I though nervously as big drops of sweat flooded from my head running down to the other parts of my body.

"What did he say?" Yuuki asked curiosly. She shouldn't have; I don't want to hear whatever bad fact he told them.

"Chotto…" Yuuki's father halted them. "Yuuki, Rin, bring Sano and Ashiya-san inside. I want to have a word with Nanba-san." He looked at me seriously. I felt like a prey ready to be devoured by his predator. I nodded, half-heartedly. My heart pumped faster and louder as though it was a volcano ready to erupt.

"Oto-san…" Yuuki tried to stop him; probably she was worried. We were both clueless what the monkey boy has informed and it might just be bad.

"Get in now, Yuuki." He ordered, his voice loud, commanding, authorative. "Don't worry much, I won't bite him." I looked at Yuuki and smiled assuring her everything's fine, though I really am not sure if it would be. I was still nervous. "Nanba let's go to our pond."

"Hai. [Yes]" I uttered obediently. We came before a traditional Japanese koi pond; there was a bridge, around the pond there were polished stones and bamboo shots were grown there. It looked serene and picturesque.

"Is Yuuki happy?" He immediately asked, not giving me time to feast with my surroundings. He sounded strict.

"Hai…" I was unsure. Well, you really can't tell what Yuuki is feeling.

"Really?" He asked. He was not convinced with my answer but how would he when I myself am not sure.

"Hai. Well, her unhappy eyes are starting to twinkle. I guess that's a big improvement." I narrated. "I always see her with a smile when we go out. She looks so gay and blooming. Day by day she grows more beautiful, making her like an angel from heaven."

"She is." He agreed with me. Then he asked another question, "Are you aware that she loved Nakatsu very much?" I was caught unguarded. It was the least wanted question especially from her father. It reminds me that I'm too far away from obtaining her heart.

"Hhai. Actually, I think she still loves him." I answered him straight.

"Then she's not happy." He looked at me straight to my eyes now. "You see, Yuuki would only be happy when she's in the arms of the man she loves. And if you tell me that she still loves him than that only means she's not happy with you." I looked down; he's right, I should have known that. I guess, this would mean I have to let her go. "But Nanba, I think you could still make her happy. Let her love for you grow and please don't hurt my precious princess." I sighed, relieved but I was still troubled with the words he told me. Well, Yuuki might just be pretending that she's happy with me and maybe she's longing for Nakatsu and would want to be with him. I can't comprehend this anymore; it's going crazy.

"Nanba, daijobu ka? [Are you okay?]" He snapped me out of my deep thinking, reminding me of his presence.

"H..Hai. Honestly, I thought you would tell me to stay away from her." I confessed. And then he giggled; he found a humor.

"Why should I? I mean, Yuuki decides to whom she gets committed with; I'm just her father, making sure she would not go the wrong way. Besides, Nakatsu told me how good and careful you are to her." I was surprised to hear that.

"Arigatou. [Thank you]" I thanked him. Well, he entrusted her daughter to me and it's already a big thing. He tapped my right shoulder and gave me a smile.

We joined everyone in the living room; they were having nonstop conversation. Well, the two parties really missed each other.

Finally we were in our rooms. Someone knocked at my door; light but loud enough to be heard.

"Come in." I uttered, not caring who it was.

"Senpai, May I help you unpack your things?" She asked as she joined me in. I knew the voice immediately but to be sure I looked up to see her face and I was right. It was Yuuki.

"Or would you want to know what your father and I talked about?" I had read her move. I smiled slyly seeing how embarrassed she was.

"That's another thing." She confessed, smiling innocently as she sat beside me to help. We unpacked my things silently for the next ten minutes.

"So what did oto-san say?" She finally broke our silence. As a response, I laughed. "Doushite?" She wondered, finding nothing in what she said funny. I continued laughing.

"Why should I tell you?" I teased her. I was happy that finally we could be this comfortable with each other. Looking at her this close and feeling her presence is already a great improvement because before she wouldn't even look at me straight to my eyes and we always feel awkward talking to each other even if we were a couple.

"Nanba-senpai…" She was insisting. I would really tell he but not in full detail. That's for me to keep.

"He just told me to paint a smile on your face." I answered her.

"But it took you so long to join us. I don't think it is that short." This girl sure wants to know everything but I am not giving that to her.

"Come on, Yuuki! You got what you need; that's what you wanted, right? And did I not give it to you?" I smiled at her knowing that I could win this game.

"He did not tell you anything else? A secret about me, perhaps? Or anything?" I looked at her and saw how worried she was of whatever she thought her father exposed to me.

"Does he have any secret to say? Are you hiding something?" She looked away, silent and pale. She went on unpacking my things. And all of a sudden she paused. Maybe she was about to say her secret.

"Oi, are you going to tell me your secret?" She turned my way, holding a pink handkerchief where the word _**Amor**_ was etched.

"Where did you get this, senpai?" She asked, her brows meeting at the center, curios or maybe doubting. Well, it's a girl's handkerchief I couldn't possibly own that unless I'm a homo but I'm not.

I smiled and tried to assure her, "You don't have to get jealous. That handkerchief…"

"Where did you get this? This is mine." She was clasping the handkerchief.

"W-well… I found it at one of our function houses when Eufy had her pictorial there, remember?" I explained.

"This is mine. I've been looking for this. My mom stitched the word _**amor **_on it and gave it to me just before she went for Switzerland." She had her tears welling up while narrating it but it still puzzled me.

"How did it get there when non-press people were not allowed to enter that function houses and it was locked up when it was not yet used?" She wiped her tears and gave me an _'I don't know'_ expression. "Well, what's important now is that you have it. I guess I really am meant to find your lost handkerchiefs. By the way what does that _**Amor**_ mean?"

"Amor is a Spanish term which means ren-ai [love]" She explained.

"So desu ne. [I see]" I nodded.

**[Not Nanba's Pov]**

The next day the foursome (Ashiya, Sano, Yuuki and Nanba) decided to go on a tour around town. They've been hours awake but were still in Yuuki's house. It seems like Ashiya was taking a long time dressing up.

"What's taking Ashiya long? Has he gone gay like Nakao?" Nanba was beginning to get impatient now. All were.

"I better go and check her." Yuuki volunteered herself.

"I'll go." Sano stopped her, hiding some sort of secret. However Yuuki insisted and as usual she got what she wanted. Yuuki ran to Ashiya's room. She knocked three times but no one answered; it's either no one was in there or Ashiya did not hear it.

"Ashiya I'm getting in" She announced as she slid the door open.

Inside the room, Ashiya was panicking. She did not want anyone to know her little secret. But before she could even think of a brilliant plan Yuuki has entered the room, surprised and bewildered at her discovery. She had seen Ashiya's true identity.

"Ashiya, you're a…." Yuuki had dropped her mouth wide open and her eyes were puffing out ready to burst; surprised and amused.

"Yes, I'm a girl but Yuuki, please don't tell it to anyone specially to Sano." She was pleading. Yuuki smiled and it worried her. She does not know much about Yuuki except for the fact that she's Nanba's current girlfriend, Nakatsu's ex-girlfriend and Sano's cousin. She can't read her mind at all. Her smile was hard to decipher. She just couldn't tell whether Yuuki would spill her secret or keep it. "I know it seems stupid and irrational for a girl to pretend to be a boy and enter an exclusive school for boys just to help a frustrated high jumper [which in her case is Sano Izumi]" Mizuki did not realize that Yuuki was not listening to her at all, she was too succumbed in her fascination with Mizuki's secret.

"Sugoi…" Yuuki's eyes dazzled in amazement, looking at Ashiya with full endearment instead of disgust. Ashiya stopped, confused on what she was thinking. Would her identity be a good topic for their school gossips? It made Ashiya's stomach whirl round like there was a tornado in it and it made her heart thump faster and faster every minute. "That's just to amazing of you Ashiya." Mizuki felt she was not interested in gossips; there was more in it. She was really thrilled to be part of her friend's secret.

"Nani? Are you serious?" Ashiya was more surprised. Normally, girls like her would tell everybody about such things and this would soon become a rumor that would spread both in Osaka Gakuen and St. Blossom's Gakuen and even to the alleys and dens of cats and dogs. But she was different; she stood before Ashiya smiling with excitement as though she was a girl watching her favorite fairytale's happy ending.

"Well, you're a girl and it's so hard to keep such secret for this long a time. You're like a super hero, having an alter ego." She spoke in a dreamy tone. "Am I the only person who knows your secret identity? Wow! That would mean, I could be your sidekick! Just like Batman and Robin." The whole scenario she was seeing within her imagination thrilled Yuuki. Ashiya just can't believe what she was seeing before her.

"Yuuki, do you really think this is one deep dark secret?" Mizuki would have a hard time getting over her unusual reaction. Before, she was almost caught by Hibari when Hibari found a pink girl's underwear in one of her luggage and words about her being a homo spread around their campus and the other campus. She was relieved that it was Yuuki and not Hibari who discovered this secret.

"Fine." She sighed, "So does someone in your school know anything about this?" Yuuki smiled, hoping that she's answer a 'no'.

"Hai[Yes]…" It tore Yuuki's heart apart upon hearing Ashiya's honest words. " Hokuto Umeda." She informed. All the while Yuuki thought she was the first discover of this well kept clandestine.

"You better changed now. We've been waiting for you." Yuuki's energy suddenly drained from all parts of her body and walked lazily out of the room. Ashiya giggled at the sudden mood swing.

**[Nanba's Pov]**

Finally, Ashiya came out of the room and joined us. As we toured the streets of Sano and Yuuki's hometown, I noticed how popular Yuuki is in their neighborhood. I just don't know why and how when in fact she's a nobody at school. I heard she was called freak, geek and so much more a ugly terms by her schoolmates. She could never look at her schoolmates straight to their eyes or even smile at them but today I'm seeing a different person. She was waving and smiling at every person that greeted her. She even got free products from some of the storeowners.

'Yuuki, Mi Amor, how long will I hold you tightly? How long can you be in my arms? How long can we be this close?' I thought together with the fear of losing her one-day. I fear that this beautiful dream would finally end when I get out of my slumber. If that were so, I'd rather sleep forever.

We went to different restaurants, temples and shopping districts. I really had the grandest time. Sadly, the week ended and we had to leave or school whether we like it or not.

"Minamikun, come again okay!" I guess her aunt enjoyed our company. I do hope so. She turned to Ashiya and uttered, "You better bring your girlfriend here when you come back. But I still believe you're a girl." I don't know why, but I saw Yuuki giggle and Ashiya halted her with fierce looking eyes. This two have their little secret and I want to know what it is.

"Hai." Ashiya and I chorused, not minding Yuuki's disturbing smile. Both of us gave two thumbs up. Well, I would surely want to live in this paradise but I just can't.

"Adios, Auntie." Yuuki giddily gave her goodbye as we left the place. I honestly hate goodbyes but still it keeps coming along my paths. However, together with partings comes a treasured memory that may either be a hurting history or a happy inspiration. I sighed, hoping that the day when the sun sets for Yuuki and I would never arrive. I sighed.

**[Not Nanba's Pov]**

Osaka Gakuen's soccer team are practicing hard for their upcoming championship game but all of a sudden they stopped.

Nakatsu stopped at the center of the field, coughing blood and panting. He was breathing heavily as though he'd been suffocated. His sweat streamed down from his handsome down to his muscular body, making his jersey damp.

"Daijobu ka[Are you okay?], Shuichi?" His coach ran into the field after he stopped the team's practice with his whistle.

"H-hai. [Yes]" Nakatsu stammered as he coughed out another handful of blood. Then he sat on the grass to rest. This might just be over fatigue or what.

_Ashiya's identity has been revealed to Yuuki, how would this affect her relationship with Nanba? Or would it? _

_And what is Yuuki's secret that she would not want Nanba to know? _

_The Championship is fast approaching but it seems like Nakatsu's health is failing, would this hinder him to get his desired championship trophy?_

_How would it affect Yuuki when she would come to know of it? Secrets and revelation are soon to come._

**Thanks for reading my story. I hope you would continue reading this and please do review. I would love to hear from you guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Our First Quarrel**

It was 10:30 in the morning and I just had my shower. Boy, do I look handsome? As I was about to go out of the dorm to do some errands, I spotted the woman who lasted long with me. We've been six months dating exclusively as a couple. Yuuki was in her Sunday dress. She stood so demure and pure. Probably she was here to visit me. As I was about to approach her…

"Mizuki, Ohayou. Are you all ready?" She asked. She was here for Mizuki and not me. My eyes bulged at what I heard and saw. She's going to date with Mizuki? But I'm her boyfriend-how could that possibly be?

She looked around, possibly looking for a third companion. However she stopped her search upon seeing me. She smiled that sweet smile and walked my way. Why did she have to come near me?

"Senpai, I forgot to tell you yesterday, Mizuki and I are going out today." She informed, I thought she came to lie. But no. Why did I doubt her? How could I possibly doubt her? She's no girl like that.

"A… Have fun then." I smiled half-heartedly. I don't understand why but deep in my thoughts I was-jealous? Jealous, is that it? Does it explain what this halfhearted smile I gave her?

"I was suppose to ask you, if you would like to come with us but I guess you have other matters to do. Ciao, then." You and your stupid thoughts, Nanba. You really are selfish, Nanba, really selfish. She kissed my cheeks as she left.

I still felt unsettled; I decided to follow them. If they went out just now, maybe he would not feel this way. However, after that trip to Hokkaido a month ago, they spent too much time together. I don't understand why it is, but it is as though they hold some secret… Could it be Ashiya finally knew what Yuuki's secret is? Or maybe she's cheating on me? Is this how it feels to be cheated? Is this it? Has karma finally found me? No… I hope not. I would not want to lose her, not now, not forever. Ashiya and Yuuki are not going out together at least as how I wanted to see it. I shook that off my mind. Maybe, they are just becoming close friends. Yes, that might explain it for now.

They entered an Ice Cream Shoppe. I sat 5 tables away from them. Well, there were people occupying the seats near them. I could not hear them but I could clearly see what they were doing. Yuuki bought an overloaded chocolate Sundae while Ashiya had a strawberry parfait. They were discussing something that I really did not get.

"Sumimasen, but may ask for your order?" A waitress approached me. I took my gaze off them and looked up, smiling that playboy smile. It was a smile, I've never used for quite a while now. I saw her flush red.

"May I have your specialty?" I winked at her. I never usually do this, these past few months but I felt like doing it.

"Sure." She flushed red, redder than the cherries on top of Yuuki's sundae. I heard her squeak as she was inside their kitchen, together with her co-workers. I saw them peep and were also screaming silently when I smiled at them.

After they ate, I saw them walked towards a hotel a block away. 'Huh? Yuuki and Ashiya? What?' My perverted mind was running wild. I have enough proof now, it did not satisfy me, and it made me more jealous-no furious, I say.

I went home with a broken heart. All I thought she was very far from those whores I had met and brought to bed. 'But wait, what if they were just visiting a friend?' My conscience debated. But jealousy won, what else would a guy and a girl do in a hotel? Unless one of them is a homosexual then nothing would happen but they are of opposite sex. [If Nanba only knew, Ashiya's true sexuality he would not react like this]. I was angry with her.

**[Not Nanba's Pov]**

Ashiya and Yuuki entered the hotel to meet up with her aunt who was doing some sort of business in Tokyo. Of course, she would love to see them.

"Yuuki, Ashiya-chan… How have you two been doing?" She asked as the two joined her at the dinning area. She was in business attire. It was either she was going on a meeting or the meeting just finished.

"Auntie… I miss you much." She hugged her.

"Konnichi Wa." Ashiya bowed down in respect.

"Where's your boyfriend? Does he know you are with Ashiya right now? You know guys." She asked.

"He knows. He has things to do. How is oto-san doing?" Yuuki asked her back.

"Well, still worried about you and your supermodel life." She slipped a confidential information. Mizuki heard it and was curious on what she meant, "You're a supermodel, Yuuki?" She knows she can't hide it anymore.

"Hai… Atashi wa no Eufy." She blunted.

"Na-Nani?" Her mouth dropped open cannot believe this revelation.

"Well, we're even now. You have my secret I have yours." Now it was Yuuki's turn to get slipped.

"What secret is that?" Her aunt intrigued, curious. Now they have to explain everything to her.

"See… I was right all along." She boated proudly. She saw a soccer player passed by and immediately remembered her niece's ex-boyfriend, "So how is Shuichi doing?"

"Busy as usual." Yuuki uttered, smiling weakly. She hates bringing up a conversation about him; it also brings back those emotions she buried deep down her heart. Mizuki saw that.

"Well, The championship is coming and you see he really wants to get that trophy. I just don't understand why." Mizuki explained.

"So he's still holding to his dream and to his promise. What a sweet little boy." She commented, smirking. Yuuki looked down. She felt sick of herself, guilt probably.

"But then again, Nakatsu has long dreamt of it, so I guess the promise he made falls to be a second reason. Don't you think Yuuki?" Her aunt saw the effect of her statement; maybe it would not be good to see her like that. She has finally smiled and she does not want to see her go back the way she was. It would just waste Nanba's efforts. Yuuki looked up to her and nodded slightly.

She looked outside the window. The trees were starting to fall down. The autumn is coming soon now. 'Is Nakatsu really doing all of this for me? Or am I just hoping her is?' She sighed.

**[Back to Nanba's POV] **

Afternoon has finally arrived and yet I saw no sign of Mizuki or Yuuki anywhere. 'What the hell are they doing right now? Why are they not here yet?' I was waiting at the gate and finally I saw them. They were laughing together and it just made me angrier.

"Senpai, you missed a lot of things." She smiled giddily.

"Yeah…" I was obviously uninterested.

"What's wrong, senpai?" Mizuki asked. I looked her way furiously.

"_**WHAT'S WRONG? YOU ARE ASKING ME WHAT'S WRONG? YOU ARE…"**_ I punched him right into his face. I sent him flying, his nose bleeding. Yuuki, ran towards him, helping him up.

"What are you doing, senpai? What has Ashiya done to you?" Yuuki was worried.

"Done? You are fishing on two boats, Yuuki. Don't fool me." I blurted out the anger that has been kept inside me ever since this morning.

"What?" They chorused.

"Yes… I saw you went in a hotel after you ate at an ice cream Shoppe. After that what else did you do? Hell, I do not know and I don't care. All I thought you were different from those sluts I knew." I uttered.

"You spied on us." She became feisty.

"Spied? I did not." I denied.

"Then, you were stalking us. Senpai, how could you distrust me? You really think Mizuki and I have a relationship… How I wish it were true. Now, you feel, how it's being cheated."

"Is that it? Is that sort of revenge? Where have I gone wrong Yuuki? I gave you everything that is within me, my love for you and even my identity. I sacrificed the beast within me… for you…." I uttered.

"Where have you gone wrong, senpai? For merely living in the shadows of Yuuki's perfect boyfriend." Her tears were welling up, maybe devastated at the sudden change of the wind's course, making our ones smooth-sailing relationship in the rocks. "And senpai, you judged me. You never trusted me. I am merely one of your toys." I could see the dismay in her face.

'Could I have been wrong?' I thought. That notion made guilt slithered all over my body parts, almost choking me to death.

"Yuuki, what did you do in that hotel? Tell me… Please." My anger subsided now.

"I don't know… Maybe what you were thinking was right all along." Yuuki was stubborn and full of pride.

Just then an ambulance was rushing to the school soccer field. It made us stop our discussion. Several students were running that way too.

"Senpai, Nakatsu-kun is going to be rushed to the hospital. He suddenly collapsed." Nakao was panting, informing his dorm head of what has happened to one of my dorm member. My eyes widened as well as Ashiya. Yuuki's color left her; she turned pale. The news aggravated her sadness. I saw through her eyes the bleakness and remorse eating up the little sunshine in her, she was back to her old self. Tears were now welling up.

Nakao saw Ashiya lying on the floor, wounded. "Daijobu ka, Mizuki?[ Are you okay Mizuki?]" Nakao asked his once hated friend. Ashiya looked my way and back to him. She smiled and nodded.

"This is just some bruise. How did it happen?" Ashiya asked.

"Nakatsu had been practicing hard, day and night. You know him, soccer is his life and he would do anything for it. It crumbled her world. "Their coach said he had been coughing blood these past few days but he just won't allow medic to examine his condition. Then today, his knee broke and after coughing out blood, his systems shut down."

It made Yuuki bend on her knees. Nakao pitied her, though she hates her a lot. He knows how Nakatsu means a lot to her. She tapped her shoulder as though he was comforting her, but it did not do anything at all. She just cried on her own, so closed and so numb. The day that I feared of her old ways back came abruptly.

"Mizuki, you better head to the clinic and clean your bruises. Nakao, go to Naktsu right now. Be sure you follow the ambulance to the hospital and I want full report when you come back." I ordered with full command, speaking as their dorm head.

"Hai, senpai." The two saluted and were off.

"A… Mizuki." I halted him. He looked my way and asked, "Nani kore? [What is it?]" I gulped as though that would help me swallow my pride, "Mizuki, Gome Nasai." There it was. It slipped and from my mouth, the apology I had a hard time articulating.

"Daijubo, senpai. I understand…" He then ran to the clinic.

I was an idiot to have caused this to Yuuki. Right now, I am partly to be blamed of whatever remorse is slithering within her. I swallowed a second pride. She needed me, who else would she need right now? I wrapped her around my arms as though she was a little child, so fragile and so weak. I let her cry on my shoulders. I detested myself. Seeing her back to this state… I hope, I could still pull her out of that darkness after this. 'Yuuki, why won't you let me enter your heart?' She cried vehemently oblivious of what was going on around her.

Just as I feared the Yuuki, I saw under the rain before came back. But this became worse than that of the other. She neither spoke, ate nor even notice anyone. Then Nakatsu was brought to Paris, France. The worst came.

**Thanks for reading, everyone.**

**Please do review. It means a lot to me.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Trust**

It was a starless night and yet the path was still illuminated brightly by the full moon that ruled the still coldness. I stood under a sakura tree outside our dorm and she was there wearing an elegant coat that matched her boats perfectly. Her emerald eyes were still bleak and expressionless. She was bringing her luggage, a luxurious signatured purple bag.

"Yuuki, what's the meaning of this?" I can't comprehend anything that lies before me. Would this be the end? Would she leave me? The mirth, which I was feeling when finally after days and weeks of no communication, was replaced with the thought that this might be our last meeting. When finally, I heard her voice into my ears, it brought me bad news. I felt scared.

"Senpai, I'm leaving for Paris France to do some business. Maybe, I'll be away for a moth or two, just so you know." There it came out from her own mouth. The thing that scared me, the thing that made my heart pump faster.

"What business?" I suppose it was Nakatsu.

"I can't tell you." She was looking down, swallowing whatever emotion she had. But, I could clearly see through her eyes the sadness and hear through her voice the remorse.

"Why not?" I asked, hoping that my tone would not betray me. I controlled whatever emotions welling up within me. I would not want to offend her, not now.

"Private matters." Yuuki uttered.

"Yuuki, tell me is it Nakatsu? Is that why you can't tell me? You are worried about him and you want to make sure he's okay." The words that slipped out of my mouth just now, they were supposed to be kept within me.

Yuuki looked at me straight to my eyes. "Lo Siento [I'm sorry], Minami. I'll let you understand things the way you want. But honestly, that's not my business there. How I wish, I could freely visit him there. But…. Why am I even trying to explain things to you?" This was the first time he called me by my first name without using senpai.

"Yuuki, you have me." I sighed, not wanting her to leave.

"You have me as well." Yuuki uttered as she kissed me. Our lips caressed each other, savoring this magical moment. She got my right hand and place something on my palm and then closed it to a fist.

"I have to leave. And remember, senpai, trust is the key." She left me all alone there. I stared blankly at the road, dark as though unending ahead. She was gone. I opened my right palm and saw the necklace she always wore. She left that important thing to me

As I lay my head back to my soft cushioned bed, I remembered the story of this necklace. Why she never took it off and why it is so important to her? I reminisced our picnic at the park, the same park that witnessed our meeting and the same park that witnessed our relationship start. She was sitting on her lap and I lay on it. I saw that cute smile she flashed at me as I heard her speak of the story. And as how she wants to quote it "This was her captor, the thing that held her bounded." Bounded to whom? Well… to Nakatsu, her first and ultimate love. But why did she leave this to me? Does this mean, she's willing to let go of him? Is this finally it? I hope so.

I closed my eyes and drifted to slumber.

**[Not Nanba's POV]**

The first thing Yuuki did when she arrived at Paris was to visit Shuichi Nakatsu in the hospital. They were well acquainted with each other and this would help her ease whatever hurt and worries she has kept deep within her.

"Nakatsu… I'm… I'm so sorry." She apologized.

"There you are again with your apologies when it's not even needed. Yuuki, you are too over acting, its just fatigue. I should be the one saying sorry; look at you right now, feeling so guilty." Nakatsu lectured. .

"Stop talking like that. Could you not see I care about you because…" She couldn't finish the sentence; scared to admit whatever she was hiding deep in her heart.

"Does Nanba-senpai know about your visit?" Nakatsu asked, not wanting her to continue.

"I didn't tell him. He guessed it… But don't worry this is the last time you'll see me as the Yuuki who loomed remorsefully over her past. Somehow… senpai proved to me that I could get over you and I did." Nakatsu saw her smile and noticed the absence of the necklace around her neck. The fact that she took the necklace out told him this was really over. Yuuki was good at masking her own emotions; she was lying to him. Deep inside she wanted him to tell her that he still loves her but he did not.

"I'm glad you've learned to open your heart to somebody else." Nakatsu smiled, but he wanted to hold her and feel her lips again. He just can't. He controlled his feelings.

'No, I've closed it and never would it open again unless you say so. This is not yet opened, but senpai, caused me to smile again… slowly this is going to open…. Because I trust him.' She thought.

"Yuuki, senpai loves you. He has learned to tame the vicious beast within him. He is only for you now and I hope your heart is only for him."

"Nakatsu, my heart is only for him, with him and in him. And it would journey until eternity." Yuuki lied. "Sayonare Nakatsu." She bent down to him and her lips touched his cheeks. But Nakatsu looked her way before she could take her lips off his cheeks. Then the thing happened, he kissed her. And she kissed him back. No matter how Yuuki's thoughts told her not to do this, no matter how she reprimands herself and no matter how she stopped this, it wouldn't, she can't.

Her thoughts drifted back to Nanba, who was once dubbed as the ultimate ladies' man but he gave it up for her. And now she can't give this up? What kind of girlfriend is she? Then at long last their lips parted. Yuuki looked away, not wanting him to see whatever emotions were painted on her face.

"Sayonara Yuuki." That was their final kiss. They both deceived each other that this would put an end to their romantic feelings deep in them. Yuuki headed to the door.

'Yuuki…' Nakatsu thought.

'Shuichi…' She breathed silently.

'I still love you but I'm willing to let you go.' These were the words that they would keep forever and that would torture one until she breathes her last breath.

As Yuuki took a step forward out of the hospital building, the sun glistened brightly over her. The new beginning has started and she can't go back to whatever has ended in that small white room. She breathed in deeply, welcoming the fresh positive air that was prohibited to enter the hospital rooms. When she was in Nakatsu's room the air felt musty and uncomfortable, hospital atmosphere. Or was it the fact Nakatsu was there?

'Yuuki, don't think about that monkey already. I will forget his name and etch senpai's name within. I'll start something new, I guess.' Yuuki is a woman with unclear thoughts and feelings but thing's certain in that bizarre head of hers, she's willing to step one foot forward.

Suddenly her phone rang. It was from her manager and she was needed for her pictorial.

"Si. [Yes]" She put on her magazine cover page smile.

**[Nanba's POV]**

I was up early to head to my classroom and as usuak, girls were waiting for us, bishonens to come out. I don't know why but I decided to use the back doors, sure that no girls would try to hang out there, thinking that no one would use it. I was avoiding the crowd. How I wanted attention but I felt I shouldn't I'm a change man no. After that sweet goodbye kiss, after she told me I have her, I have decided to stay away from the spotlight. Someone already owns my heart and she has kept me her captive.

"Yosh!" I was full of positive energy. Yuuki was in my thoughts.

As I was walking down the street, the street connecting my dorm and my school building, the street less traveled and my path to change; I thought I was alone. But to my surprise, Hibari showed up.

"Seems like rumors had been true. You've changed." She was teasing me, her arms crossed and her smile was sly.

"What do you want?" I juts know her kind.

"I just came to tell you that the reason for your change is nothing but a liar, a deceiving whore." She informed.

"If you're talking about Yuuki, I'm sorry but I'm not believing you." I was about to leave her there but she gripped my right arm, halting me.

"She's at Paris right? The place where her ex-boyfriend is… and the city of romance. I just wonder what fire they'll light there." She grinned.

"Hibari, stop bothering me. Besides you're going for Sano right? Anything about me does not concern you. Mind your own business." He uttered.

"Okay… demo, I have reliable sources telling me… Never mind, you won't believe me anyway. Besides, I have photos to prove my gossip right. Anyway, if you are interested then go to the dorm to get it." This woman sure wants to play some games. I snatched my hand from her grip and walked away.

But honestly it bothered me a lot. However, Yuuki told me to trust her. I do not doubt Yuuki; I'm just intrigued what Hibari was about to tell me earlier. She sure knows how to spur ones inquisitions. It occupied my head while the teacher was talking nonstop about stuffs I did not find interesting.

Finally, the bell rang signaling our free time. I could use that time to head to the canteen. Food might just help me think of what to do.

"Nanba, want to have some contest? If you lose I'll throw you to the trash can." Tenohji challenged but I was in no mode for those childish games. I was thinking deeply on what Hibari wanted to tell me. And I want to see her evidences.

"Nanba?" Himejima wondered what I was going on inside my nutshell.

" Ahh… Gome Nasai [I'm sorry] but I have no time talking to you guys. I need to eat and think." I explained but still they did not get what really was bothering me.

"Is it about Yuuki?" They chorused. I just smiled not wanting to tell them about anything. Ever since the sakura committee had been revived, the three of us had grown to cooperate each other but we still have those small fights.

'Now what does she really have with her?' I drifted myself back to that question.

**[Not Nanba's POV]**

"Hibari what are you up to?" Kana asked.

"Nothing." She smiled, "I just want to persuade, Nanba-senpai go back to his old ways. I mean these days are getting boring. I want to see some drama."

"You are so evil." Her minions chorused.

"Evil spells my name." She sneered. They looked at the scrapbook

Hibari was making, which was all about Yuuki and her secret alter ego, Eufy. No one knows about this in school except their group, Hibari Four. And that made them more interested in this project. She looked at the pictures, sneering, scheming. She laughed evilly proud of whatever her actions would do.

**[Nanba's POV]**

"Yosh! I would not care about that! Yes that's it." I stood up, thinking aloud. My classmates looked my way, surprised.

" Nanba-san, what are you saying?" My sensei asked. We were in the middle of our discussion and I suddenly stood up disrupting the boring atmosphere.

"Gome Nasai." I apologized, flushing red, embarrassed.

Finally the countless hours in the classroom that seemed like forever was over. As soon as I got out of the classroom, I got my cell phone and called Yuuki.

"Mozhi Moshi." Yuuki answered.

"Yuuki, how are you there?" I asked. I heard her giggle.

"We just saw each other last night, and you already miss me? Senpai, you sure love me so much." Yuuki teased.

"Oi… I'm just hell worried about you. Have you eaten? Have you taken a bath?" I bombarded her with questions. She was still giggling.

"I've done everything, sir. Anymore orders I have to do?" Yuuki humored. This is my girlfriend. She's finally back to her happy self and I'm glad she is. Is it because of Nakatsu? I was going to ask her that question, but doesn't it doubt? Another debate is going on my head again. I'll trust her.

"Senpai, I visited Nakatsu this morning." She became serious.

"Well, how is he? Is he doing fine?" She told me the truth and that would mean I would have nothing to worry about. I smiled with satisfaction Hibari has nothing to tell me, I don't need her and I don't care about what she has to say. I'll only listen to one girl and that is Yuuki.

"He claims it's a simple over fatigue." Yuuki said.

"I'm glad. Be sure not to be over fatigued there. I don't want to go there to Paris to visit you in the hospital." I uttered. She giggled.

'Eufy…' Someone called from behind her.

"Eufy is there?" I asked.

"Hai. She's having a pictorial somewhere here. I'm doing my shopping before I get busy. What would you want me to bring back to you?" Yuuki asked.

"All I want is my girl." He uttered.

"Shut up… You are flirting again." She teased.

"Flirting with you… and not with other girls." I smirked.

"Orusai… Ciao then. I'll have to concentrate on my shopping. I miss you too." She uttered.

"I never even said. I miss you." I defended my pride.

"But you were going to say it. Bye." We switched our phones off before our conversation becomes longer.

We spent countless hours on the phone while she was away. For now it sustained the longing we had for each other.

A month has passed and I got a parcel. I was hoping this was from Paris but it was not, no address was written on it. Obviously there could be no hint of possibility that Yuuki has sent this. Half-heartedly I opened the package and saw pictures….

'Nani Kore?' I was surprised with these things I saw. The pictures told me something I did not want to believe but it seems so true.

**Thanks for reading and for those who reviewed thank you so much.**

**It really means a lot to me. Please continue supporting my story and I promise that you'll enjoy the twists and turns this story would have.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Havoc From The Pictures**

I lay my head down on my bed, pondering on what these pictures meant and was closely observing it to find whatever sign that would tell me these were merely photo-shopped but no, there was none. It's either this was done perfectly or this is true. No amount of hurt can define whatever I'm feeling right now. That's a fact.

Yuuki was kissing Nakatsu and in every angle I flip this picture, there's just no evidence of photo shop or anything. But am I sure this is Yuuki? This could just be somebody else who has the same hair color but I could never held on to the explanation. The photos showed me her face with the same dress that she wore on the first picture. How could she do this? She's betraying me. I dialed her number wanting to talk to her. She did not answer her phone. The reason? I don't know. Speculations. They were all running in my nutshell. It was running me crazy. "Yuuki, please answer me now." I was getting impatient now.

**[Not Nanba's POV]**

"Okay, give me a feisty look, Eufy." Her photographer ordered with a smile, amused that this model was giving him perfectly whatever emotions he wanted her to portray. The woman wore Victoria secret's autumn collection, which was not yet launched by the company. "After this photo shoot, darling, you'll finally step up on a whole new level. I hope you'll be focused. You have the biggest chance to become really famous." Yuuki smiled, flattered. This made her realize that her ultimate dream was about to come right unto her palms. Suddenly her phone rang loudly, which disturbed everyone.

"Yuuki, what's this all about?" Her manager asked her, reminding her of a rule she forgot to follow. It's either she switches her phone off or simply put it in silent mode while they're doing the photo shoot.

"Gome Nasai, manager." She apologized.

"I'll answer it for you, okay?" Her manager uttered, gesturing towards her bag to answer her phone, which has been ringing nonstop. Yuuki gave an affirmative smile and allowed him to answer it for her. She was hesitant though. 'What if, it was Nanba-senpai? How would he react?' She looked at her manager, trying to observe him.

"Moshi Moshi." Yuuki's manager answered.

"May I speak with Yuuki?" A man's voice answered him.

"Who is this? Yuuki, can't attend to you right now. She's busy with her photo shoot." He uttered.

"I'll just call her again later. Arigatou." He put it down, Yuuki's manager frowned and turned Yuuki's phone off as well. He then put it in silence mode.

"Yuuki, do you have a boyfriend right now?" He disturbed the photo shoot. Everyone was intrigued, looking Yuuki's way.

"Nani? Dosh'te?" Yuuki was surprised.

"Eh… Eufy is in love right now?" Her photographer smirked.

"Uhmmm… Well…" Yuuki was stammering. She can't tell them she has. She knows they'll let her break up with him again just like before when they had forced her to break up with Nakatsu. Her heart was thumping fast and her breathing came abnormal.

"Why can't you answer us?" Her manager asked, sternly. Yuuki's eyes were bulging, scared and nervous.

"I…"

"We won't bit your boyfriend, don't worry." Her photographer sneered. Everyone never took their gaze off her.

"Is that why Eufy-sama is always busy at her phone every night?" Her personal assistant spurred the inquisitions of everyone in the room, making the already intriguing topic more intriguing.

"Well… I'm… I…." She can't find the words slipping.

"Tell us the truth Eufy? Is it a yes or a no?" Her manager had become more serious. Yuuki smiled and nodded. Everyone's eyes sparkled.

"Same guy as before?" He asked. She shook her head, giving a negative answer.

"Then who?" They were getting excited.

"Minami Nanba."

"Eeh?"

"That cute guy you once shot with at the beach?" Her personal assistant blurted her emotions.

"Hai. Are you going to let me break up with him?" Yuuki asked.

"Should I?" He smiled. Yuuki lightened up and ran to hug him tightly. This was the best part of giving Yuuki good news. She would always hug him. However, his manager could never own that hug all to himself.

"Sujiro-san, Honto Ni Arigatou." She smiled at him. Sujiro Rai is in the same age as Yuuki but he has become a successful model and now is a manager. Well, Sujiro's family owns a modeling business and he got to own it when he was 13 when his parents died in a car accident. When he met Yuuki, he liked her until finally he fell for her. But her heart beats for somebody else.

"But Yuuki, if he becomes a disturbance in your career; I'm so sorry but you have to give her that one goodbye again." She did not care and hugged him. She was still happy for the fact that he did not let her break up with him.

"Now, could we continue with our photo shoot?" The photographer reminded them of business. And immediately they went back to the photo shoot.

"Who the hell was that?" He thought aloud as he placed the pictures scattered on his bed. Then he went to his shower to freshen up and clear his thoughts.

Tenohji and Himejima had been knocking on his door but got no answer. They were suppose to get his notebook to copy notes from him. They decided to enter the room since it was open then.

"Nanba?" But still no answer. They heard the shower and concluded that maybe the shower had caused him to be deaf. It was loud. As they searched for his notebook, they spotted the pictures.

Their eyes bulged, surprised. They looked at each other and instead of continuing the search for his notebook; they got the pictures on his bed.

"This is going to be an intriguing bomb." Himejima smirked. They sneaked out.

An hour has passed since the intruders had gone out with the pictures. They had posted it on the bulletin of the school. Nanba was totally clueless about it.

"I'll talk to Yuuki about this. We can make this through without fighting." He was determined. As soon as he was dressed he headed to his bed to keep his litter but to his surprise the photos were no longer there.

"Who got my pictures?" The rage was shown in his voice. He was clueless on the havoc that has happened outside his room at the bulletin board. He walked out of his room and saw the boys feasting on something.

"Senpai's here…"

"Huh…" They were whispering and then looked his way.

"Nani Kore?" Nanba asked. No one dared to answer and allowed him to look at the post on the board. He saw it there-the pictures pinned fashionably to amuse every eavesdropper.

"Who went in my room and got this?" He asked. No one knew and no one answered. The boys looked at each other whispering. From a far the two other dorm heads were having fun watching Minami detach all those pictures.

"Is Yuuki cheating on you, dorm head?" Nakao asked, glad that this has happened.

"None of your business." He did not care whatever they thought of it. For all he knew, this was a private matter between the three parties involved. Speculations. They ran in everyone's mind at that time.

The pictures a clear view of the dishonesty Yuuki committed but Nanba knew that she does not deserve this wall of shame.

"Make sure you would forget about this. If ever I hear you discuss about this anywhere or to anyone especially at St. Blossom's academy, I'm going to punch you hard." Nanba threatened everyone who saw it.

"H-hai." They all chorused, obediently. However they did not get why they should do so.

**[Nanba's POV]**

After I have kept the pictures back into my room, I decided to see Hibari. There would be no one else to blame for all of these.

"Senpai, what brought you here?" Hibari asked.

"Did you send me those pictures?" I asked.

"What pictures? Senpai, don't blame people if you don't have evidences, you might get sued for that. But of course I would never sue my dear Minami-senpai." She was smirking flirtatiously. I hated it.

"Hibari, the pictures…. Are you the sender?" I repeated myself. "The pictures of Yuuki at Paris?" She looked at her friends with a wide grin.

"Oh… did you like my gift? I tell you, senpai, that's just the beginning of my brilliant plan." She smirked.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"You'll know that in the right time but for now I could not tell you more than that. Don't worry, you would not be that affected. I just want to help you, senpai." She kissed my cheeks. She placed something at my right palm and stayed away.

"Orusai…" I uttered.

"We need to do some things so Ciao for now." She smirked. They left me. That bitch, she obviously wants to ruin Yuuki's name. She wants to destroy her.

I looked at my palm and saw another picture. It was Yuuki with another man. She was hugging him tightly. I remember this guy; he is undoubtly the manager of Eufy. 'Is she dating him as well?' I thought. I could still comprehend if she does have an affair with Nakatsu but not with Sujiro-san, I never heard of him from her. This is stupid.

"Senpai, what's wrong? Why did you call earlier?" She called me that night.

"Nothing… I just wanted to talk." I guess such matters are to be talked about in person and not on the phone. "Goodnight, you better rest."

"Good night, senpai." She greeted me back, clueless that I already knew her infidelity. After that day I did not call her nor she called me. Maybe she was too busy and forgot about us and I was too proud to be the first one to call.

Finally the two months at Paris ended. The time I've been waiting for came. When she arrived back home, the two months tampered her so much. She grew a lot more slender than she was before and she grew more beautiful. Her hair, it was cut short. Before, she had her hair up until her waist but now it reached breast level, curls at the bottom and she had that bangs cut side ways. A totally tampered Yuuki hugged me.

"I missed you much, senpai. I'm really sorry if I was not able to call you. You see, we had to change locations everyday and I left my cell phone at the hotel and was not able to charge it." She explained right away.

"I miss you too." I sighed weakly. She saw the coldness in my eyes, probably.

"Are you having some winter blues?" She asked.

"It's just the cold season." I uttered.

"I brought you something but my luggage is till at the agency. I'll have to get it later. Would you want to come?" She was all jolly and giddy.

"Yuuki, sorry, I can't. I want to talk with you." I finally spoke what I wanted to say.

"About what?" She really is clueless.

"About us." I uttered.

"What's wrong with us?"

"I don't know as well… Do you love me, Yuuki? Or am I just a thing you are using to forget him?" I did not want to speak of his name. The all-smiling Yuuki a while ago was now frowning, wondering what I really was saying.

"Tell me, senpai. Did you think I was cheating on you?" She got it. Then she laughed. "Lo Siento. So that's why you've been acting weird since the time you saw me."

"Yuuki, I have evidences." I sighed. Why did I have to use that term?

"Evidences? Senpai, I don't know what the hell are those evidences? Or who gave those to you? What is certain to me now is what I'm feeling for you." She was hurt, her pride and her dignity. I got them from my jacket and showed them to her.

"This all happened but I was not cheating on you."

"See. How can that not be cheating? You kissed your ex-boyfriend. You dated Sujiro-san, Eufy's manager. Tell me **HOW CAN THAT BE NOT CHEATING**?"

"Okay…" She took a deep breath in and tears started welling up on her eyes. "Sujiro is an old friend. He helped with my business. That with Nakatsu… I did not want it to happen. That was our last meeting and I've said my goodbye. He kissed me. If you believe me or not, it is your problem. But senpai, I'm really sorry."

"You broke my heart Yuuki. A sorry could never mend it." I left her, crying. It hurts her as much as it hurts me. The pain slithered in both our hearts. The tears, I've been holding back were flooding vehemently out of my eyes.

**[Not Nanba's POV]**

Yuuki was still crying as she went out of the school gates. As she was passing the road, he came across Himejima and Tenohji.

"It seems like the innocent little kitty cat is a whorish bitch after all." Himejima uttered, obviously letting Yuuki hear it. She did not mind them and proceeded walking, looking down on the road she was passing.

"Poor Minami, the once who always cheated his girls is now being cheated by a no body at school. I pity him. Good thing my Kana never goes with girls like her." Tenohji insulted her but still she kept the pain in her heart.

And as she entered her room, she cried. Guilt. Hurt. Loneliness. A mixed emotion of sadness was looming over her. She stopped crying, not because she was okay but she can't find the tears anymore. She stood up and proceeded to her dresser. On it was a piece of white paper. And it says:

**How is your double life, miss supermodel?**

The words surprised her and at the same time it threatened her. "The person who did this and the person who gave those pictures to Nanba-senpai, I have a feeling they're just the same." She concluded.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you had fun. Please review, it means a lot to me to hear from you. Thank You So Much. There are more surprises in store for the upcoming chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Tear Drops on My Guitar **

I closed the door behind me, immediately at the sight of Yuuki approaching. I would not want to talk to her, not after those days crying on the shoulders of other men. Is she a slut? I'm starting to believe Hibari now, though there are still some uncertainties. What if my eyes were deceiving me? What if this is just another misunderstanding? Or have I gone paranoid? Now I know how it feels to be hurt, to suffer the pain of seeing your girlfriend with another man.

There were three knocks on my door but I refused to open. The gentle tapping was no doubt hers, I could recognize it right away.

"Senpai, I know you're there." And that pleading soft voice confirmed my conclusion. Indeed, it was Yuuki. I hugged my knees, blocking the door of my door. I felt vulnerable and suddenly my eyes grew wet; I was crying.

"Senpai, please hear me speak." However I grew numb. I closed my eyes and closed my ears, not wanting to hear even the slightest sound of her breathing. I felt like a girl who finally saw the cheating of her boyfriend- ironically I was that same guy.

She stopped knocking and I sighed, thinking she finally has given up and had went home. Suddenly, I heard someone playing the guitar.

**[Not Nanba's POV]**

Everyone looked at the girl who stood at Nanba's door, playing the guitar. They were curious why she was doing that?

"Yuuki, what are you doing?" Mizuki asked, she's the only person who had the courage to approach her after seeing those pictures. Ashiya remained a friend to her even if others did not like that fact. Yuuki did not speak and just gave her a smile, assuring her that she knows what she's doing and that she's really okay.

Then she started singing and playing, Taylor Swift's Tear Drops on My Guitar. Others found it preposterous and weird, others found it entertaining and others simply did not care. But for Yuuki, this was her sorry, attempting to mend whatever she broke, pulling whatever has been pushed away. Tears were flowing from her eyes dropping down to her guitar.

**[Nanba's POV] **

She continued playing that stupid song. Well, it was a nice song but stupid because she used it to embarrass herself in front of my dorm mates. They're feasting on her idiocracy. By now they're chattering, scattering gossips about her little act.

I opened the door; thought there still was a part of me hesitating. I don't know what I'll see and how I'll react on it. For all I know I can't stand thinking of her being laughed at. True enough everyone was looking at her with some people whispering.

There she was standing on my door, playing her guitar.

"Tomare. [Stop]" I ordered her to halt. She looked at me with a simple smile, tears still flooding from her eyes. I could not stand it- whatever those tears meant; I just couldn't stand the fact that she shed it for me. Have I caused those to flood from her eyes? Or are these tears of her guilt?

"I know that you'll tell me that girls are not supposed to serenade guys but senpai, I claim to have the rightful reason to do so." She spoke. And she got it right. Why should girls serenade guys when it's man's duty to do so? However Yuuki, still did that for me; embarrassing herself in front of everybody.

"Yuuki, are you aware of the humiliation this bringing you?" I asked her, revealing the crowd pf eyes flooding directly at her.

"That I do not care. I've done something insensitively terrible, therefore I must do what I have to." Her words took me aback. No woman is as pure and genuine as she is. But is this really true? But what if she's just another flower talker like me?

"Yuuki, please stop this."

"Face it, Minami, you are the only person who can stop this havoc. You have to forgive her and ask for her forgiveness as well." Dr. Umeda had been there, watching us. I looked at him, wondering what he wants from us. What business does he have with this?

"Uncle, why are you being nosy?" I asked.

"I have all the right to be nosy. I can't stand a girl crying." Everyone was surprised. We all know he's gay and he would never such. I never heard him.

"Acting so manly, hast world turned upside-down, uncle?" I mocked him.

"Crying in his bed room for the fact that his girlfriend "cheated" on him…. Should I not ask the same question to you, Minami?" He mocked me back, not caring about Yuuki's feelings. Such an insensitive gay.

"Chotto… Stop fighting, please." Yuuki halted us before the tension spurs up. " All I wanted to do was say sorry to you, senpai."

"Yuuki, pleas…"

"I know a thousand of sorry is not enough to mend whatever I've broken but I'm ready to stitch it day by day." She knelt before me, putting out a silver ring. What in stupidity is this? A proposal? Girls are not supposed to be the one proposing. I saw everyone's eyes bulged out in surprise, their jaws dropping open.

"Senpai, would you accept me to be your girlfriend again?" She asked; I was shocked.

"This is preposterous. Yuuki, we never broke up."

"Does that mean you forgive me?" She asked.

"Stand up." I refuse to answer the question.

"Do you forgive me senpai?" And she refused to stand up. I sighed. I surrender. I can't take this anymore. She means a lot to me and I would never want her to suffer like this.

"I never was angry at you. I was just hurt but Yuuki, believe me or not I kept loving you even amidst the havoc in my heart. Everything came so fast, it was bizarre and there were a lot of uncertainties but what thing remains sure and constant, it is the fact that I love you." She hugged me tightly. It sent everyone smiling except Nakao, another gay.

"Another petty quarrel finally closed." I heard Nakao say.

I thought I was going to let her go. I thought I was going to lose her because of my selfishness and irrationality but she pulled me back, making sure the chains that connected us won't brak apart.

**[Not Nanba's POV]**

"You get to have it your way again little miss supermodel but that would not last long…" The predator laughed evilly. She has more plans to come and would make sure that Yuuki would fall down whatever means it would have her to do. 'Yuuki would crumble as that of her tears splashing on her guitar.'

**Thanks for reading everyone. I hope you enjoyed it and please do review. It means a lot to me.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Crumble**

**[Nanba's POV]**

Winter came; snow was dropping from the heavens like pearls, covering the whole city white. I could feel the freezing air in every part of my body and everyone wore coats, no more bikinis or miniskirts, just coats. Winter break, I breathed in its scent. I've been waiting for this. Yuuki and I are going to spend our Christmas at Sapporo, only the two of her family, my mother and us.

"Oto-san, I miss you." She hugged him. Her father grew a little fatter since the last time I saw him. Her brother can now walk. He looks a lot like Yuuki. And her aunt was as loud and talkative as she had always been.

"Konnichi Wa, Uncle." I bowed down as a respect to him.

"Nanba-san, would your mother be coming over?" He asked. "I told Yuuki, I would like to meet her."

"Probably next week, uncle." I uttered. Well, my mother would have nothing to do at the beach resort; it's winter. People, of course would not like to swim at a beach of ice.

"Later, we are going to a hot spring bath. It's the best time of the year to do so." Yuuki's aunt uttered. "For now let's eat."

It was a feast. Yuuki's aunt cooked a lot of scrumptious viands and the best washer chicken soup. I honestly loved it.

**[Not Nanba's POV]**

They were merrily eating and chatting at the traditional Japanese diner of the Izuumi family, unaware of the prying eyes that had followed the young couple all the way from Tokyo.

"Enjoy your last moments of happiness for penitence would come to you sooner than you'd expect." She uttered as she placed her binoculars on her eyes, focusing on her target, Yuuki. She detests her.

**At Paris…**

Sano, Ashiya, Nakao and Kayashima visited Nakatsu, who was slowly recovering.

"This isn't a simple fatigue, right?" Ashiya asked.

"Because if it was, you might have been out three months ago or was never admitted in the first place." Nakao continued.

"Fine. I have a bone cancer and it's slowly eating me up. Plus I have a heart ailment." Nakatsu explained, though deep inside him he did not want them to know.

"Seriously?" Kayashima asked, not believing him. Knowing Nakatsu, this might just be another stupid prank.

"Do I even look like joking? You can see it in my aura if I'm lying; remember? Besides, you know me too well; I can't hide anything from you."

"Orusai, monkey boy." It was the first time Sano called him of that pet name.

"You are not going to die right?" Ashiya asked; she can't hide the worry in her tone.

"I don't know." He calmly uttered. Silence. It cloaked whatever emotions they had caged in their chests.

"Sano, I have a favor to ask." Nakatsu spoke up. Sano looked at him, "Hmmm?"

"Take care of her and be sure she would not know whatever would come my way. If that is death, let it be a silent hush, as faint as the sound of butterfly. Let it not reach her." He knew who Nakatsu meant and nodded.

"Stop talking like that. You would not die, idiot." Ashiya uttered. He just smiled and hugged the crying friend.

For the winter break, they're going to stay there at Paris, to enjoy the view and stay with Nakatsu as well.

**[Nanba's POV]**

That afternoon, we went to the indoor hot spring as promised by Yuuki's aunt. There was a separate bath for men and women, however we could still hear each other's conversations since it was just divided by a wall.

"Tell me, Nanba. And I want an honest answer to this. Have you gotten the home base?" Yuuki's father asked. I flushed read, and I bet Yuuki did as well.

"Oto-san…" Yuuki whined from the other side.

"I-Iie… I Well…" I stammered, cannot locate where I should breathe. I felt like suffocating.

"Good. Home base is too early for the two of you. You are just immature brats and besides it should only be done by the couple after their marriage, do you understand?" Her father uttered seriously. I understood him, such sensitive matters are supposed to made clear before it's too late.

"We know oto-san. Don't you trust us?" Yuuki answered.

"I asked you, do you understand?" He asked.

"H-Hai." We both chorused. We had a long talk on life until we decided to go back to their house.

It felt so different when we went out of the warm hot spring bath. The atmosphere felt still and cold. The chills still penetrated me even with all the coats and scarves that cloaked. Yuuki's father was wheeling behind us while Aunt Rin walked before us. Her father insisted that he would not want to bother anyone of us pushing his wheel chair. "Besides, I know we all feel cold." He quoted. Yuuki and I on the other hand walked alongside each other clasping our hands desperately taking the least warmth we could get from each other. A happy couple.

Suddenly we heard a crash. We stopped. Warmth was escaping Yuuki's hands; it had turned ice-cold and she was turning pale. I could feel her trembling. I realized she feared something, a fear we both share. My heart was thumping nervously fast. We could not dare look back. What if our presumptions were right? It would crush Yuuki into small bits of fragmented pieces. Aunt Rin got curious on the growing havoc and noise behind us. People had gathered around the scene. Someone shouted for help. She checked it out and then there it was… She shrieked in agony. Yuuki and I both knew we should look back and face whatever it was. Horror. We saw what we feared; Yuuki's father lay lifeless on the white satin snow. He was bathed in his own blood that marred the white pearl snow with the scarlet liquid flowing from him. A truck had crushed him.

Yuuki ran to him, her tears flooding vehemently. "Oto-san…" Yuuki wailed in anguish. She hugged her father's corpse. Aunt Rin fell on her knees, beside Yuuki. She did not want to believe what fate came to her brother. It pained me seeing them in such a distressing scene. Her eyes once more grew bleak and dark. This was much worse than those that I've seen before.

Ambulance came. They had brought the injured truck driver to the hospital while the corpse of Yuuki's father was brought to the morgue. Once the driver was awake, I made it a point to see him. I did not want Yuuki or Aunt Rin to be the one interrogating this man. This encounter might only feel worse.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I lost control. Something went wrong with the machine. He was there, the old man on the wheel chair, the next thing I know I was here in the hospital bed acquiring bruises and deep cuts." He explained.

"This was not planned? Were you not paid?" I was feeling there was something wrong. He shrugged, clueless.

"Okay. Thanks." I left him but was not satisfied. Somewhere inside me doubted that it was an accident. 'Someone must have planned this; I just don't know who, not yet. If not, why Uncle? Why get out of control there? Why at that time?' I can't get the thought out of my mind and unless all of my queries were answered, I would never stop investigating. I decided to visit the site of the accident again, looking for clues. If there was any.

**[Not Nanba's POV] **

The same prying eyes were spying on Yuuki. She was laughing, enjoying the view of Yuuki suffering the pain. Things were falling into pieces. The drama has finally begun and for her there is more yet to come. A wide grin was painted on her face.

"Just wait yet, Yuuki." She laughed evilly.

**At Paris…**

Sano's phone rang. It was a call from an unwanted person. "Dosh'te? What do you need from me?" He asked. It was his father.

"I know you don't want to receive a call from me but this is urgent. Your uncle, Yuuki's father is dead." The words rang in Sano's ear like a gong, shattering his eardrum.

"Dead?" He was just surprised.

"Hai. If you could come, please do. Your cousin and your aunt would need you. " He uttered.

"Why did he die?" The words were hard to speak. He can't believe it even slip from his mouth.

"A truck crashed into him after they went to a hot spring bath. According to the driver, it was an accident." He explained. Sano dropped his phone. That really was a bad news he couldn't take. Yuuki's father had been his father as well.

He informed Mizuki about it and she insisted she come along with him. Nakatsu wanted to go as well but he can't. His doctors would not allow him.

"And besides, Yuuki would only be more remorseful when she sees you like that." Sano added, reminding him of his condition. Nakatsu sighed. He knows he can't do anything about it.

"Send my condolences to them." He uttered. Kayashima and Nakao were left there with him. And immediately that afternoon, they were off back to Japan.

**[Nanba's POV]**

I looked after Yuuki day and night, scared that she might do something. Depression leads to thoughts of death and I would not want to lose her. She was the only girl I loved and would ever love. I sighed. I want to let her now that this is not the end of everything and that she still has me, she has friends and she still has her brother and her aunt. She never goes out of her room, seldom eats and seldom talks. This is a lot worse than that I've seen before.

I was just surprised seeing her dressed up; she was going out. "Yuuki, where are you going? Would you want me to accompany you?" I asked her, worried.

"Iie. I'm just going to meet someone. Don't worry, I'll be back right away." She uttered, but of course I would not let her go on her own. Something might happen to her; besides I still haven't figure out who the culprit is.

"Okay. Take care then." I pretended. I just have to. 'I'm sorry, Yuuki.'

"Hai." She kissed my cheeks, her lips cold. As soon as she left, I trailed behind her.

I saw her enter the coffee shop two blocks from their house. She met up with Sujiro. But why? My heart was pounding fast. Speculations ran in my head but this time, I kept my cool. I tried to be rational. Maybe this was some business. I positioned myself three seats from their table and like before, I couldn't hear what they were talking about.

She handed him a white envelope and I saw the happy expression of Sujiro replaced by a frown after reading the contents.

**[Not Nanba's POV]**

"Sujiro-san, this is my resignation letter." Yuuki handed a white envelope to Sujiro.

"What? What are you saying? How about our dreams?" Sujiro frowned, displeased of what she heard from her.

"I'm saying that Eufy is dead. I could no longer smile that magazine smile. Besides you dreamt with Eufy and not with Yuuki." She uttered.

"Don't be ridiculous. I know your father died and that is one of the detesting events that happened to your life. But what about your dreams? Yuuki, after that magazine is released, I know you will have a lot of projects coming. I know that would be your big break." He uttered, telling Yuuki what she's letting go.

"I know, but Eufy is dead. Many people have recognized Eufy and that's enough achievement. I've received so many awards and that's enough for me. But again, Eufy is dead. I've killed her and she would never come back." Yuuki stood up. Sujiro halted her, gripping her right wrist.

"Yuuki, Por Favor."

"Lo Siento." She left him and that was the end of her supermodel career. It was painful to let go of it but she has to. She can't smile that magazine smile and she knows it would only pull Sujiro down. She would not want that to happen.

When Yuuki came home Nanba was already there, tending on their plants.

"So, how was it?" He asked.

"Fine. I've done what I had to do." She spoke lifelessly. "I'm going to my room."

He smiled and nodded. We have cremated his father and placed him at their shrine, beside her mother's dust.

Finally it was Christmas Eve, though they were still at the state of melancholy, the family still prepared for the Christmas dinner. Nanba's mother had arrived two days before that.

"I'm sorry Nanba, Io-san, Ashiya, if you have to experience such Christmas Eve." Aunt Rin apologized.

"Daijobu." Nanba uttered.

"We don't really mind it." Io assured her.

"Thanks." Aunt Rin smiled.

"I'm going out. I'll be back, I just want to spend sometime with oka-san and oto-san at the shrine." Yuuki announced.

"Would you want me to come with you?" Nanba asked.

"Iie. I want to go there alone." She uttered, hoping Nanba would understand her this time. She did not tell him but she knew that he had followed her when she met Sujiro a week ago.

"Okay." This time he meant it. He stayed with the group. 'I know you would want to be alone and I respect that.' He thought. He was happy she went out for a while for he needed to set up his surprise for her.

The night was still and cold. The whole place was freezing and she was walking under the raining snow. Everything around her was covered with snow, white and smooth. The houses she passed by were all joyous and well lit. Everyone was merry making but it never penetrated her. She was too close, too sad to even notice it. She felt so alone.

Yuuki stood outside their shrine, hesitating. Her tears started welling up; memories started flashing back in her thoughts. Before, the three of them would visit this shrine to pray together but now she was alone about to visit her parents who were now dead. Loneliness. But then Nanba's image flashed in her thought, reminding her that she was not at all alone. He never left her. As she took a step forward, someone grabbed her by her arm. And when she looked back, it was too late to realize that someone was hurting her. The culprit was holding a damp rag on his free hand and placed it on Yuuki's nose and mouth.

Chloroform. Her senses went down and she weakened. There was a loud evil laugh.

**[Nanba's POV]**

I was bringing the fruit salad to the table but when I was about to place it safely on top of it, Aunt Rin had bumped me.

**Crash! **Fragments of broken glasses spread down the table, together with the fruit salad Yuuki and I had made. Everyone looked our way. We did not notice Yuuki's brother crawling that way. He touched one of the glasses before we could even get him. Blood. And he was crying with pain. Aunt Rin got him.

"I'm sorry. I'll get the broom." I uttered. I don't know why but my heart was pounding fast. Yuuki still has not come home yet.

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Please continue reading. We're getting nearer the climax and there's more twists and turns to come. I hope you would review this. It would really mean a lot to me.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Captive**

**[Not Nanba's POV]**

_**Coldness. Still Coldness. **_Finally Yuuki woke up from her uncomfortable slumber, feeling groggy and weak. The chloroform's effects still penetrated her mind and body. The events that took place earlier registered back in her thoughts.

_**Silence. Deafening silence. **_Yuuki could hear nothing saved water dropping on the ground; probably there was leak somewhere. How she wanted to hear a voice just to assure her that she was alive but nothing.

_**Darkness.**_ She could not see anything but blinding darkness. "Where am I?" She tried looking around her blurred surroundings but still saw nothing in motion or not even a shadow. And then every part of her body started aching, her head most specially. She realized she had to surrender and had let it rest to her chest. She felt her arms hanging uncomfortably above her tied securely with a strong rope. Then she felt heavy chains casted on her two feet. She obviously couldn't break free for even the slightest movement she makes took up much of her energy and she has little of it left.

"Would you look at the super model all messed up? How would we do about our next photo shoot with such hideous face?" She heard a deep masculine voice taunting her. She had imagined her captor's image: a bulky man, with rough tan features and fierce looking eyes, the way the bad guys mostly looked like in movies. She slightly tilted her head up to see him. He saw no one, still darkness.

Her abductor knew what she was thinking and stepped forward, out of the darkness that was looming before her. And to Yuuki's great surprise, she saw no bulky man, but instead a slender body of a woman. However, she could not see her face, it was under a mask, the same as those masked used in Noh plays. Probably, this woman was using a voice changer. Pretty smart of her.

"Who are you?" Yuuki demanded.

"All in due time, darling. For now, let's play a little game." She ridiculed her.

"I do not want to join your games." Yuuki's tone was cracked up but still feisty and strong.

"Don't worry. You don't really have to want it to join it because you have no choice, you have to play it." She had kicked her belly. Yuuki refused to cry in pain but deep within her she was feeling it. "You're acting strong." By her tone, Yuuki could imagine her abductor grinning.

"What do you want from me?" Yuuki demanded.

"You want to know?" She asked and did not wait for her abducted girl to respond. Another blow came to Yuuki's belly, and then she was hit on her face, blood gushed from her. A cut was painted at her right cheek. "Just look at you, perfect for your pictorial." She got a digital camera and took photos of the pitiful Yuuki. She refused it but her abductor was in control. Whenever Yuuki tilts her head away her she grabs Yuuki's chin dipping her long sharp nails to her skin and pulls her back harshly. "Smile." She ordered, but Yuuki refused and when she did, there came another blow on her face that had caused a cut on her lower lip. Blood. Yuuki could taste her own blood now.

"Yuuki, darling, I'll leave you for now, okay? I just have some business to do but don't worry, I'll not leave you without company. I'll have you guarded by my men, Hiroshi and Yuzo." She uttered, signaling to men to emerge out of the darkness. They had been there all along, silent and just observing. Yuuki slightly looked up and saw two men in front of her, trying to recognize them. Her sight failed her; they were a blur. Probably her contacts fell down when their leader had hit her on the face. She heard the door close and she knew their leader had already gone out.

Yuzo is a bulky and stout man; he had a crooked nose, fierce green eyes, a tanned skin, basically a rough feature. He would look like a man found on clubs, a bouncer.

Hiroshi is more refined in looks. He was a slender man; he had a fair complexion and a jet-black hair that perfectly matched with his dark navy blue eyes. You would never think he was a man so tainted and no one would suspect he is one of those hired assassins.

"Such a hot bitch she got here." Hiroshi uttered as he knelt before Yuuki, his face close to her. She could already smell his foul breath.

"Get away!" Yuuki demanded, she knows she was going to barf if he doesn't. Her heart was thumping fast and she was no doubt nervous. She does not know what these guys would do to her.

Then she felt hands lingering on her face moving down to her neck, then slowly and menacingly moved down to her chest, stopping at the middle, playing with her first button. She was suffocating. There it was, the start of whatever they'll do to here. This was more on to mental than physical torture. The adrenalin was rushing and her entire body grew tense and uneasy. She wanted to escape but found no ideas coming in her head.

"You know what, I've feasted my eyes on those pictures of you in the magazines, imagining that one day I could have a taste of you." Hearing those words, she felt disgusted with the man that was guarding her now. He is a maniac. And it made Yuuki more troubled. She desperately needed to escape now. Then Nanba's images flashed in her thoughts and the tears she'd been keeping since the start of this torment vehemently flooded out of her eyes. She wanted him to be beside him, she wanted his comfort and warm embrace. She desperately needed the sense of security she felt when he was at her bedside all the while she was sleeping. She had regretted the times she wasted crying. She had regretted the times she wasted; she regretted not telling him how much she appreciated his presence and how much she appreciated his concern and that he's important to her, no doubt. Her boyfriend, she desperately needs her boyfriend.

"But no worries, I would not do it with the billion dollar model when she's bounded up like that." Hearing that caused a sense of relief in her. Just when she thought she'd lose it to a hideous man like, she does not even know. Hisoshi stood up and moved away. He signaled his companion to get something and obediently Yuzo got a machine. He placed wires in different parts of Yuuki's body. His eyes were sparkling with anxiety and excitement at whatever was about to happen to her.

"We have a little toy here, specially bought for you. You see, we would like to play with now. Just want to figure out how much fun we could get from it." He was grinning. These people are insane and you just could not guess what they have in store for you.

Yuzo excitedly pushed a red button and through the wires electricity traveled. This was no doubt painful. Yuuki tried to scream silently inside her thoughts, not to give the satisfaction in her abductors. However, she could not bear it longer and there it was, what they wanted, the long sound of her agonizing scream.

They laughed at her satisfied, enjoying their little show.

**[Nanba's POV]**

Yuuki has not come home yet and it's pass 3:00 in the morning and she should have been here by now. We were getting worried. How I wanted to rush to the shrine hours ago, but I thought she wanted to spend a Christmas with her dead parents. However, this is just too much. She did not take our calls or even call to tell us that she would not be joining us. I understood she wanted to be alone but this is just unfair.

"Auntie, I'm going to the shrine." I could not take it any longer. I stood up from the chair I've slumped myself all this time.

"Okay." She agreed. I know she was getting worried about her as well.

"I'll go with you." Ashiya suggested, standing up from his own sit.

"Don't. I'll go alone." I winked at them, trying to lighten up the heavy mood. And somehow it did lighten up the atmosphere, a little though.

"Just bring her back in one piece." My mother raised a brow. She'd been uneasy about this whole thing as well. I nodded and went out of the house.

'What does she mean about being out for a while? I mean for a while would not mean forever staying there. I'm going to scold her or maybe no. I'll just wrap her around my arms and tell her things are going to be okay. If she scolds me for following after her, then that's the time I'll scold her.' I planned in my thoughts. As I walked nearer the shrine my heart was thumping fast. The lights were off. How could that possibly? She's in there. I grew nervous. What if something had happened to her? What if my theories were right that someone wanted to harm her? I found myself running towards the shrine, my thoughts drifting to Yuuki and hoping that she was just okay and that she just wanted to feel serenity and that she turned it off herself. I ran and when I entered the shrine, just as I feared I saw no one.

I was hoping that Yuuki had already came home, but where did she passed by when there was only one road to follow. I prepared myself to disappoint them, but I still was clinging to that little hope left. I found myself running. And then I was in front of the house. I took a deep breath and entered the house, smiling. They looked my way, all in sad faces. Aunt Rin was at a corner, crying once more.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Tell us, Yuuki was not there right?" my mother asked. I nodded. "Dosh'te? Has she come home? Where is she?" I tried to sound as hopeful as possible. Silence. Ashiya shook his head as Sano handed me photographs. Upon seeing it, I was surprised. This concluded my speculations. I was right all along. I should have known this would happen. I should have gone with her in the first place. I should have stayed by her side to make sure she's secure. There was guilt, slithering all over me.

"Who sent this?" I demanded.

"No one knows." Ashiya uttered. I don't know who else to blame for her sudden lost but myself. This was all plotted and that's all I know right now. No other clues. I went in my room and as soon as I opened my desk, I saw those pictures that were given to me. They were from Hibari. Her deceiving sly smile rang in my head. She might just be the culprit. I called her.

"Hello? Nanba-senpai, are you calling me to greet me a very merry Christmas?" She uttered when she answered my call.

"No. Yuuki is lost, kidnapped probably." I uttered.

"Huh? What do I care about that?" She questioned.

"Quit acting clueless. Are you her abductor?" I asked.

"How could you blame me, senpai? I'm at Barcelona right now; I've always been." She uttered. An alibi, it rang in my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I should have known." I uttered but that does not end there. I did not believe her. I'll investigate on this on my own.

"Yes. You should have known me better." She hissed a sly smile was painted on her. As they placed their phone down, the last statement bothered him a lot.

That morning I decided to head back to Tokyo, but I promised them I would come back that afternoon. I just have to check the Narita airport. To see if she really left Japan and had went to Barcelona.

"Uncle…" I rushed in the infirmary of my school, hoping that Dr. Umeda was there and not idling anywhere. As I came in, glad that he was there, drinking a cup of tea. He was probably going out, by the looks on his face. He was wearing one of his expensive coats.

"What do you want? I have to go somewhere." He uttered.

"Uncle merry Christmas." I handed him a box, I know it wouldn't be that easy to persuade him to do something for you.

"Is that all you have to tell me? Traveling all the way to Tokyo from Sapporo, surely not. You are no Santa Claus, Minami, I know you." He uttered. He had read me.

"Well, I know you have a lot of contacts. I'm hoping if you could help me ask for information in Narita about those that had flown to Barcelona this week." I uttered.

"Huh? Why so interested? Yuuki ran off?" He asked, slyly grinning.

"No. She's been kidnapped and my suspect tells me she's in Barcelona."

"Who's the suspect?" He asked.

"Could you help me?" I was in a hurry, I can't waste my time on this.

"I could. We better head there now.

I found myself in a white clean room, with only a computer a desk and it felt so plain. "Hibari…" He typed some code in his computer and there it was series of names that were there and to my surprise, she really was there. She had gone off to Barcelona at the start of the winter vacation. It was all printed in that computer and there could be no doubt that Hibari was innocent. I was dumbfounded. She had gone off to Barcelona as how she claims. I sighed.

"I guess you need to find more clues now." He suggested and I nodded. But who else could have gotten Yuuki?

**[Not Nanba's POV]**

The leader of the group had just entered the room where Yuuki was bounded. She had done the business she had to do. The results satisfied her.

"What fun did I miss?" She asked the two boys. She had heard their laughter on her way their, something good must've happened.

"Just the electrocution part." A wide grin was drawn on the face of Hiroshi. She was surprised, alarmed. She looked Yuuki's way and found her hanging lifelessly. She touched her face and found no life, motionless. She was cold, cold as a corpse. She tried to feel her pulse but found none.

"You morons! You killed her!" She scowled at them. The two guards were shocked. Yuzo was trembling while Hiroshi; the man who has killed many remained smiling. They were aware that this displeased their leader but what could they do?

**Yuuki was dead.**

**This ends this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. So, is Yuuki dead? Find out in the next chapter, okay. Thanks for reading and I hope you review this. It would mean a lot to me. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Unmasked: The truth behind the deception**

**[Not Nanba's POV]**

Yuuki is dead.

"What can we do about it? It has already happened, oujo-san." Hiroshi uttered.

"I-I-I K-killed s-someone?" Believe it or not but this was the first time Yuzo had killed a person. The big man though fierce and a mafia member was a coward, especially when it comes to killing a person. He's a big dumb indeed.

"You idiots! Now how can we have more fun when you finished her off at the very beginning of the game?" Their boss furiously uttered.

"Why are you so concerned about her death? What would you want to do with this supermodel? Has she done something wrong to you?" Hiroshi finally asked out of his curiosity. Usually he does not care whatever reasons his boss had but this one was different. His boss was not a supermodel and he found no fault in Yuuki except her beauty that she probably is envy of.

" Well, she basically took everything from me. She has to suffer my wrath; she has to experience hell the way I had experienced it because of her. She must die in my hands. But since she's dead, I'll have to start a new game… with Minami." She grinned, her lips curved evilly.

"Another captive? New fun then." Upon hearing of the good news from their boss, Yuzo somehow forgot his fear of being a killer. He was excited. His crazy nutshell formulated so many more games. She nodded.

Then their leader knelt before Yuuki's dead body, holding her cold face forcefully. "I feel bad for you Ms. Super Model. You haven't even experienced phase two of my plans and here you are cold and dead. I didn't hope for this to abruptly end this way, but don't worry I'll make sure everyone you care for would suffer." She winced. The devious woman took her mask, placing it back on her face. She was planning for another attack.

"What are you going to do with her body?" Hiroshi asked.

"Let it hang like that. You see, it will add more to the drama. It would crush their hearts to see her lifeless body hanging like that." She took out a picture of Nanba and looked at it as though it was the real one, "You see, Nanba-senpai, I'm not really against you. It just so happens that Yuuki cares a lot about you. And you already know too much, I can't risk letting you idle around like that." She looked at Yuuki's way and spitted on her.

"Deliver this to the Izuumi residence and be sure to do it clean." She handed a beautifully wrapped package to Hiroshi. She knows, he is more responsible than the dumb Yuzo.

"Hai." He smiled, revealing a set of golden yellow teeth. If he never showed those, he would have been a total hunk and he just has to smile to ruin it.

"Go." She was disgusted at the sight, shooing him away her face. She can't stand a minute seeing such horrid sight, as how she describes it in her thoughts.

**[Nanba's POV]**

That afternoon I arrived early at Sapporo, still clueless about her location and abductor. How I wished, I had some good news to bring. How I wished I could paint relief on their faces but I just have to face the fact that I'm a good for nothing disaster. The winter cold was penetrating my mind and body. I was ready to collapse on the ground but that would only make them a lot more worried. I just can't add to the problem. I looked around me, everyone was happy with their family and loved ones but then I felt sad. Yuuki's images flooded my mind and I felt little of myself. Why have I let her be alone? Why was I not able to protect her? I want to be with her again. I want to wrap my arms around her to tell her that it's okay.

Then those horrid pictures, showing a marred and tortured Yuuki came to my mind. I felt guilty. Here I was walking down the street with a coat while she was in that dark lonely place, all alone so cold. I needed to find her soon before it was too late. I don't know what this people are up to. But then I felt hopeless. I felt vulnerable and weak, so useless. I was trapped here with no clues. How can I find her? How will I know that this was going to end the way I want it to end? How am I sure that she's still alive? Why have I lost her? Why is this happening to us? Has the gods finally punished me for those that I've done before? But why let her suffer and not me? I can't decipher the things that have befallen; I refuse to. How could I call myself a boyfriend when I can't even protect my girl?

Regret.

"I'm back." I announced.

"Back so soon." My mother commented as she placed down the pot of flowers she'd been tending. Those flowers were Aunt Rin's but it seems like she has not thought of it. Sano and Ashiya dropped what they were doing as well, hoping to hear good news from me.

"Have you gotten any information about, Yuuki?" Aunt Rin was running to the front door, hopeful. Probably, she had been letting Yuuki's younger brother sleep. I shook my head and saw the dismay across their faces.

"Gome Nasai." I apologized, looking down my feet to avoid any contact.

"No, it's okay. You've been pushing yourself too hard since this dawn. I'm pressing you too much, I should be sorry." Aunt Rin uttered, but to be honest that never came to my head. Pressured by her? Of course not. I understood her feeling and I'm doing this because of my own free will.

"Aunt Rin, I'm not blaming you for whatever my actions lead me. We all are worried about her and as her boyfriend it's my duty to protect my oujo-sama and I have failed in that aspect. Right now, my mission is to bring her back. Now Aunt Rin, you also need a rest while little boy is in his slumber." I had guessed she needed sleep, since her eye had puffed and the area that surrounded her eyes had darkened. She nodded obediently and was escorted by my mother to her room. They've grown close to each other. Aunt Rin might not be as bubbly as she had been when we first met her but her talkative nature never perished. Oka-san on the other hand, had been a true friend to her even if they just met for quite a short period of time. Besides oka-san is talkative as well. I felt quite happy at that fact.

"Nanba-senpai, we received a parcel for you. We did not open it." Ashiya handed me a package, there was no address on where this came form, and there was only my name and the address of the Izuumi residence. I was not going to open it until after dinner, right now I just wanted to sleep. I yawned.

"Senapi, what were you doing at Tokyo?" Ashiya asked. I never told them my presumptions but I guess they have the right to know. Ashiya cares for Yuuki a lot. They have become good friends to the extent that Yuuki trusted Ashiya more than she trusted me. But that's not the issue as of the moment. We need to save Yuuki from those crazy abductors.

"Who's your suspect?" Sano finally spoke up. I knew he was worried about his cousin as well, but he remained silent. He became everyone's peril. His silence and strong feature had given a sense of hope in our hearts. He knows we can make it through but there are hesitations in me.

"Hibari." I informed and saw the surprise in their face.

"Dosh'te?" Ashiya asked and I explained things.

"So if it's not her then who?" Ashiya asked. I answered him with a shrug, totally clueless.

"I don't know, but don't worry I'll tell you some progress if I can find anything." I closed the door behind me as soon as I entered my room. I placed the parcel on the desk and bounced into the bed, thinking deeply. How I craved to sleep but I failed, my eyes just won't close and my mind just can't stop thinking about this predicament we are facing. I bet the others are feeling the same way too.

I sighed. Her images flooded my thoughts. How can I crave for sleep when I know she's bounded up that way? I felt so selfish. Her ordeal, I can't stand thinking about what they were doing to her. Those bruises, that marred her skin, I felt rage crouching up. Then her happy face once again flashed in my mind. Then I remembered something. A figure of a man rang in my head.

Sujiro Rai.

"Wait!" I stood up. I finally remembered. I figured out another suspect: Sujiro. He had a discussion with Yuuki. He could possibly be the culprit. I walked out of the room, heading to where Sano and Ashiya were working with our supper.

"Senpai, I thought you're still going to sleep." Ashiya was the only one who took her attention off the food, walking my way.

"I've figured out another suspect." I proudly announced. "Huh?" This time Sano looked at me. When it comes to Yuuki, I could draw his attention whatever he might be doing.

"Sujiro Rai." I uttered. I saw another gaze of bewilderment from them.

"Sujiro-san as in Eufy's manager? How could that be possible?" Ashiya asked in disbelief.

"Well, I don't really know the details but I remembered Rai and Yuuki having a discussion when they once met just some days before she got kidnapped. He seemed to be upset about something she handed him, maybe it was something that made him angry at her." I presented to them my theory.

"I don't know but Sujiro-san could never do that to his own talent specially if that talent has given him so much." Ashiya slipped something that caught my attention.

"What do you mean? What talent?" I got curious. I saw Ashiya's face whitened.

"I… I… I…" He was stammering and by the looks on his face I immediately knew that whatever she had slipped is part of the secret Yuuki refused to tell me. Sano looked away, working back to what he left a while ago.

"Yuuki and Eufy are one." A woman from behind me answered my query. I recognized it right away, Aunt Rin. I looked her way and saw that she had not rested just like me. Now, I see why I found so many similarities between them. I should have known right away. The handkerchief had been a clue to that. I felt so stupid. "Yuuki did not mean to let you feel stupid. He just wants to protect you."

"Protect me? From what?" I was raged in fury. The stress of knowing that she is in great danger added to the anger that had grown in me. I was not angry with her. I was angry with me, for being so stupid. How could I not have seen it?

"From everyone. Many hated her. She does want you involved at anything Eufy gets herself into. It might destroy you." I could not believe that the woman whom I thought I'd been protecting was the one protecting me. I'm so stupid. "And she's scared. What if you only loved her because she's Eufy and not because she's Yuuki? She did not want to get hurt as well." That sentence tore me apart. She distrusted me. She hesitated. I walked out hastily.

"Nanba, please don't get angry at her." I heard Aunt Rin as soon as I closed the door behind me. I opened the parcel, knowing what was inside. There it was a scrapbook, artistically designed. As I opened its pages, I saw pictures of Yuuki and Eufy. The elaborate and aggressive side of her and the shy and timid side of her were perfectly shown in those shots. The pictures of the geek and miss nobody, the person I loved so much, was found at the right side. The aggressive and miss popularity, the person whom I craved for her looks and body was at the left side. The last remaining pages were questions whose letters were formed from different magazines.

_**Do you know your bitch?**_

_**I unfold to you the truth behind her lies. You were deceived by the super model wannabe. I unmask her before you.**_

_**YUUKI AND EUFY IS ONE AND THE SAME.**_

It rang in my thoughts. It caused a headache. I really don't know what happened but I was heading out of my room and then walking down the freezing streets, cold and without a coat. I looked up and saw that it was getting dark now. I reached the foot of the shrine and as I was about to step on the first tread, someone grabbed me by my shoulders. I looked back and saw two masked man. I hadn't had time to register this event in my thoughts; they have kicked me by my belly, making me spit out blood. One of them, a big bulky man was holding a damped rag. He was pushing it to my mouth and nose. Chloroform.

"A child!" I heard them say before I was sedated to sleep. Yuuki's brother, Sai. "What are we going to do with him?" I wanted to stay awake but the chloroform had finally done its effects. I had fallen asleep.

I felt coldness slithering all over me. I wanted to tilt my head to examine my surroundings but I couldn't. The slightest movement I made caused so much pain. I couldn't remember anything-images of Yuuki and Eufy were flashing in my mind, Sai, Yuuki's brother and two men with a damped rag. The images were a blur. Then I heard a cry from a little child. It woke me up, reminding me of what was happening, I was kidnapped. I realized that I had been securely bounded on my wrist, my hands hanging side-to-side.

"What are we going to do with him now?" A guy with a dark voice asked, probably he was the big man who had placed that damped rag on me.

"You could play with him, Yuzo. You know a lot of games and you have a lot of toys." At the back of my mind I knew there was something wrong about this whole thing.

"Papa… Papa…" I heard the boy crying and instantly I knew who it was. I didn't hesitate and immediately, tilted my head up to find Sai, tossed up in the air like some rug doll.

"Sai." I called out to the poor thing. And as though it had recognized me; I saw him smiled heartily. Our two abductors looked my way as well, the big guy looked anxious at what was about to happen and the slender man painted a half smile on his face, probably thinking on what game they shall be playing with me.

"Nii-san!" The child instantly lost those tears. This was the first time he could me such and I'm glad he recognizes me. I smiled at him as though deceiving the child that this would just be okay, that this was some horrible nightmare that would soon end. However I myself, knew that this was not going to be over in just a flick of my finger or in just a blink of my eye. If this was to end, it won't end abruptly.

"Put him down!" I ordered. The slender man smiled slyly walking towards me. He grabbed my hair and pulled me upwards, making sure I faced him straight. His grip was hard and harsh, his gaze was intense and dead, he was no doubt a killer. Are these the men who held Yuuki captive, what where is she? My eyes moved around, searching for her but he had blocked my view.

"Talking tough, eh? But I'm sorry to disappoint you, pretty boy, we're in charge here. We decide what we want to do with you guys. We decide who to play with and when to stop playing, just like what we did to your precious little doll." It was full of mockery. Immediately, I knew he was talking about Yuuki, who else would that be? My heart thumped fast. I don't know what has happened to her. I desperately needed to see her.

"Where is Yuuki?" I asked. And then all of a sudden the door slammed open. The emergence of another person brought thrills in my spine. I wonder what kind of person this is.

"You want to see your girlfriend?" A deep dark masculine voice uttered, but he refused to step into the light. He remained near the door. I looked his way, my eyes fixed at him. I waited for him to move. "Answer!" He ordered and then the slender guy punched my right cheek.

"Yes." I uttered, with my eyes still fixed at her.

"Well then, you'll get what you want." Everything felt silent. She had pressed something, probably a switch and immediately light flooded the dim room. It blinded me for a moment. I adjusted my eyes to the sudden change. The fist thing I saw was a woman wearing an oni mask who stood by the door. I was surprised and I knew they saw the change of expression in my face.

"Shocked? What were you expecting? A big bulky man? You had the same expression with our supermodel here but sadly she ended her game abruptly." It rang in my ear. End? They won't sop torturing her unless…

I searched the room and saw what I feared. Yuuki's body hung lifelessly, still bounded with those ropes, she was bruised and bathed in her own blood that had now dried up.

Yuuki is dead.

"No…" The horror was evident in my eyes. At the corner of it, I saw them menacingly smiling with satisfaction. Sai traced my direction of sight and by how she looked at her, I knew he recognized his sister. The poor boy then started wailing in agony. Yuzo, if I remember it right, shook Sai, telling him, "Stop crying you idiot!" However the poor kid kept crying and crying.

"Put that thing to sleep!" She handed the same damped rag that they used to put me to sleep. Sai had no strength to put a fight, I knew it. He then was a sleep, so innocent and dreamy. At least for that small a time he would be able to crouch into his own dreamland, bearing no pain. She signaled the slender man to move away from me and so as she had ordered he left me. Then she was there towering above me.

"Nanba-senpai, how I wish you would have that happy ending with your beloved Yuuki but she just has to sleep forever." She laughed evilly. I stared at Yuuki and tears started welling up, a havoc of emotions spurred upon realizing this nightmare wasn't getting any better- anger, frustration, despair, agony and lost.

"Yuuki…" I did not care if they saw me in such a state as this. For all I know I cared about Yuuki and not anyone of them. I heard laughter from the two men watching me, they found it comical for a man to cry over the dead body of his beloved. But I did not seem to care.

"Poor Mr. Lover boy, tears raining from his eyes." The slender guy teased.

"Tomare, Hiroshi. I don't want you mocking my precious senpai." She halted him. He stopped but still he was laughing.

"Senpai." She tried to get my attention of my girlfriend's corpse but she failed. I didn't want to take my gaze off of her. I felt her soft hands pressed on my jaws, forcefully taking my gaze away from Yuuki and making sure I looked straight to her. "I called you, you idiot. Now listen. You know nothing of that bitch and her family. That includes her cousin, Sano-san. I pity you, getting involved in my revenge when you yourself don't deserve this."

"Then let me off." I uttered, that ever dominating leader tone came back.

"No." She uttered as she threw my head away. She stood up and looked back at me and I realized, she was taking her mask off. "I'll let you know who I really am." That voice. I recognized it right away and there was no doubt about it. She looked at me and there in front of me stood a woman from St. Blossom's academy.

"Hibari…" I uttered. She wore an evil grin. I never knew she could go to this extent. I never expected it from her.

"Surprise." She mocked me.

"Why are you doing this Hibari? What has Yuuki done to you?" I asked her. She did not answer me and signaled something to Hiroshi. Then he handed her a black thick stick, a metal bolt. She hit my torso, it was painful but I did not cry out in pain, I don't want to see that satisfaction in their faces.

"Cry." She ordered but I never did. She dipped it into my neck this time a lot harder and deeper.

"Cry." She pressed it harshly on my stomach. Painful. Yes, it was. I wanted to cry in agony, in pain but I just wouldn't give that pleasure to them.

"**CRY" **That cry was full of fury. I can't bear it anymore. That pain betrayed me, I let out a cry as she pressed it harder on my stomach. She stopped and I saw a wide grin, her eyes grim with contempt.

"Senpai. Senpai. Senpai. You really know when to make me pleased." She laughed evilly. I felt so weak. My body was sore and hell those bruises that she implanted on me were painful, really painful. She handed the bolt back to Hiroshi.

She knelt down before me, we were inches away. "I did care for you senpai, I swear I did. You shouldn't have gotten involved with Yuuki, things might have been a lot easier for you." A half smile was drawn on her lips. She went nearer and nearer me, I couldn't resist. I was drawn to her, she plunged a thorny kiss into my lips and then she moved away.

"As always, you know how to deal with girls perfectly." She smirked. "But right now I have to leave. Hiroshi and Yuzo here will play with you but don't worry, they'll not commit that same mistake of killing a captive again." She looked at Yuuki and backed at me.

Then there was movement across me. It alarmed and surprised us all. Hibari stopped dead at the doorway. I looked intently at her, making sure that the movement I saw was not just a product of hallucination. Yuuki winced. She slowly opened her eyes and then our gazes met.

"She's alive." A smile was painted on my face upon hearing it from Hiroshi. Hibari looked back and saw it herself. She marched towards her and slapped her.

"You're alive? How dare you pretend to be dead!" She grabbed Yuuki by her hair.

"You really thought I was dead." The feisty cracked voice of Yuuki echoed in my ears. This was the first time I heard her once again and however horrible it might be, I found it music to my own ears. "My acting was even Class-B. You really are stupid Hibari. I never expected it to be you. For all I know you are nothing but dumb. " She threw another blow on her face causing another bruise.

"Yuuki…" It made me speak. I saw the surprise and bewilderment upon hearing my voice.

"Senpai?" She questioned. I know she feared that it would be one of her illusions or one of those tricks they played on her. Hibari saw it as well.

"He's real you idiot." Hibari's voice was furious. I saw the pain in her eyes but she was trying to hide it, trying to deceive her abductors that whatever they did to her would never taunt her.

" Let him go. All you needed is I." She ordered.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Yeah but you dragged him into this." She blamed her. Then, all of a sudden we heard a child's cry. Sai. It made Yuuki alarmed.

"Sai." She breathed. "Why my brother? He does not have anything to do with this."

"I know. I didn't really intend to include him but they found him following his nii-san. Well, we didn't want to leave him freezing there." Yuuki started crying. She cared about her brother so much.

"Sai."

"Don't worry, since we did have some happy memories together, I'll give you some special treatment." She clasped her neck with a chain and untied her arms. Yuki wanted to run to his brother but it chocked her whenever she wanted to move.

"Give me my brother." She ordered, her tears still welling up.

"Hiroshi, give him her brother." Hibari ordered her man. Though, he did not get it why he harshly got the child and threw it to Yuuki. The child cried all the more.

"Sai, please stop crying. Yuuki-neesan is already here." She did not care about everyone around her.

"Let's stop this game for now. Let them stay like that for awhile." Hibari uttered as she went out of the room with his men.

"Yuuki." I spoke.

"Senpai, what happened? How did they get you?" She asked me worriedly.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I should be."

"Does this have something to do with your alter ego, Eufy?" I asked her. This was not how I wanted our talk to be but we found no other time.

"So you know." She sighed. "Partly. I hope you are not angry at me." We looked into each other's eyes. It was the only thing we could do in this distance.

"I was just hurt." I uttered honestly.

"I'm sorry." She apologized again. How I wanted to hug her and tell her that right now it didn't really matter. Whatever that hurt might be was nothing now that I've seen her. I wanted to kiss her and let her feel that I love her so much.

We dropped silent only the cackles from Sai echoed the room. Yuuki was playing with her brother. Then I felt there was a chance for me to get out of this tight knot. I moved my hands, trying to loose the tie. It was painful but I'm going to do it for Yuuki.

"I'm getting us out of her." I assured her.

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please do review. Last three chapters coming up and you'll really be shock on how this is going to end. **

**Stay tuned. :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**At the brink of our escape**

I have finally untied the knots that bounded me. Finally, I can free the three of us out of here. I looked around, making sure no one else was there. Well, I knew they really were not there. Hibari had gone somewhere to do some business while her two minions probably went out of the room to sleep more comfortably. They were too loose on us and that was there mistake, such idiots.

I saw Yuuki, still weak and motionlessly hugging her younger brother. If you didn't observe her careful, you'd think she's dead but she was still breathing. The bruises, cuts and the dried blood they've caused on her had marred her beautiful fair complexion. And I know that there were more mental wounds deep within her. I wondered what trauma this would bring her.

I looked around, trying to figure out what item I could use to cut those locked chains around her neck.

"Nanba, you better take Sai before they could inflict more pain in him." She was worried about her brother. Her voice was dry and cracked. She was handing the sleeping Sai to me but I refused to get him from her, which would mean I'm allowing her to be left behind. "I can take more of this drama, just get him out of her. I looked straight to her worried eyes and placed my right hand on her right cheek.

"Yuuki, I will not leave you. I'm getting us out of here." I reassured her though I myself was hesitating. Slowly our faces got closer and closer. We kissed, all of the worries washed away from our thoughts. It was warm, comforting and reassuring. As our lips parted I couldn't help myself but stare at her. It felt like a dream with my emotions spurring vehemently.

"Nanba, we're wasting time." She reminded me of our dilemma, brining me out of my dream and plunging back into this nightmare. I looked over my right shoulder; I caught a glimpse of an axe, slumped over piles of broken furniture. Luck was coming back to us. I ran to get it and in one blow, I've unchained Yuuk. Quietly but swiftly we ran out of the room that held us captive and that deprived us of light. We found ourselves at the very end of a long dimly lit corridor. There was no other way out and in but that. If we were really lucky, we could get out of this without a fight. I got Sai from Yuuki, knowing that her body was still weak. I admit I was at pain as well but not the way Yuuki was. I saw her breathing heavily ever after five big steps.

We halted. A room was open and lit- probably that was where our guards were sleeping. We tip toed our way there, hoping that as we passed by that room, the occupants would not notice us. Luckily, I saw Hiroshi- he was sleeping. I did not see Yuzo though. Where is he? I felt my heat thumping fast and nervous but I kept it hidden from Yuuki, one person worrying about this matter is enough and it should be me. I was hoping for the best to come- I hoped Yuzo was nowhere near the entrance. Finally we got out into the open area-it was fresh, clean and very refreshing, It was from that confinement-dark, dusky and closed.

"Yuuki, I love you and that's all you have to know." I held her hand. She smiled at me and held my hand back. The terrible nightmare in that dark room seemed like forever but right now, it felt so far away from this moment. But I knew at the back of my mind that we were not yet safe for as long as we are still here. We needed to get out fast.

Then we heard a gun shot.

**[Not Nanba's POV]**

Yuzo had gone out of the warehouse to pee. As he was about to join Hiroshi again, he spotted two figures, a lady and a man. Immediately, he recognized it. It was Nanba and Yuuki. He got his gun out of his pocket and shot it up in the air, alarming his toys.

The two looked back at him and saw Yuzo approaching. "Stop right there!" The big man shouted at them and let out another shot.

"Yuuki, go that way. Here have Sai." Nanba pointed to his right. This time, it was his turn to hand Sai to her. She got her brother, hesitant. "I'm positive you'll see the main road there."

"How about you?" She was worried. You could see that in her face. She did not want to leave him.

"I'll follow after you. Just be safe." There was a long intense stare that neither one of them would dare want to release. They were scared that this might be the last time they'll see each other.

Another gunshot. Nanba pushed Yuuki away. And she was running fast, adrenaline rushing all over her veins. Nanba was noble and brave, no doubt about that but he was stupid, stupid for deciding to be left there alone. And that made Yuuki realize where her heart really belongs.

Then she heard a gunshot. 'Nanba!' It rang in her thoughts and a thousand of needles pricking her heart. She hugged her brother tightly.

Yuzo had caught with Nanba. They had wrestled, exchanging kicks and punches, throwing blows into each other. Yuzo threw Nanba on the ground- hurting him much. The pain from his previous ordeal still fresh and Yuzo's fist hit like metal.

He pointed his gun to Nanba. Minami's heart was pounding fast. Yuuki- his thoughts drifted to Yuuki, her ever so sweet billion-dollar smile. He stood up and kicked the gun out of Yuzo's hand, throwing it away on the ground- equidistant from the both of them. They looked at each other and plunged to grab it.

Luckily, Nanba was faster. He held the gun to his abductor and then he shot it. Blood spilled Yuzo was dead on the ground.

The gunshot and Yuzo's shouting woke Hiroshi up. Pissed, he headed to the room where he thought Yuuki and Nanba were held prisoners. 'What has Yuzo been playing?' He was pestered at the thought of his partner starting fun without him. He opened the door, expecting to hear a cry of pain and see battered prisoners, but to his surprise he saw no one. It was empty. There were only broken ropes and chains that once held his prisoners and an axe, which he concluded was used to break the chains around Yuuki's neck.

The havoc he heard was not any game Yuzo played in this room but an encounter with the prisoners that has escaped. He got the axe and was heading out to the open.

He heard the gunshot. 'Yuzo' He was raged in fury now as he saw his partner dead on the ground- bathed in his own blood.

He looked Nanba's way and saw he was pointing the gun to the place where Yuzo had been standing. His eyes were bleak, raged and cold. Nanba knew he was facing a killer. He knew he had no escape unless he could kill this man before he gets killed. Nanba tried to shoot him, but no use; the gun was now empty.

"Oh shit!" He cursed under his breath, knowing that he couldn't help himself this time.

"Say your goodbyes now, stupid boy." He was ready to chop Nanba with an axe, the axe that was helpful to their escape a few minutes ago. Now it proved to be a fatal weapon against him. Instinctively, he closed his eyes, bracing himself with whatever might come to him as Hiroshi slew him. But then there was no pain. [Bang!] He heard a gunshot but from where. 'Yuuki?' He thought and opened his eyes. He saw Hiroshi on the ground, lifeless.

"I told you not to make the same mistake." It was Hibari.

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope to hear from you. Your reviews mean a lot to me. Honto Ni Arigatou. The final two chapters coming up.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Mi Ultimo Te Amo; Adios Mi Amor**

Hibari stood before him, pointing the gun on his head. She was griming darkly, enjoying the torment she's doing to Nanba. She loved the spotlight so much. She loved the fear she was causing in him. But Hibari was no doubt pestered at the turn of events.

"Where's Yuuki?" The anger was obvious in her voice. Well, her plan had totally gone wrong and she didn't like that. Yuuki was her target but the biggest part had escaped. Nanba didn't answer her; he did not know where Yuuki was exactly as of the moment. Even if he id know where she was, he was not stupid enough to tell her. He knows that if she finds Yuuki, she's going to kill her.

"Tell me where that bitch is!" This time the gun has been pressed hard on his head, the cold metal causing shivers to his spines, causing adrenaline all over her body.

"I wouldn't tell you." But that cause Nanba to speak. She gripped him by the hair and pulled him nearer, making him gaze at her straight to her eyes and making both his head and his neck hurt.

"Tell me where your bitch is!" She shouted at him. She was getting impatient and angrier, ready to burst and any minute now she was going to blow his head off if she couldn't get anything from him.

Finally, Yuuki arrived at the highway. She was exhausted and at the same time worried. This was no doubt an ordeal that had pushed her through extents, physically, mentally and emotionally. No car was passing by. Sai needed to be brought home; he needed to get out of this place no matter what. The minutes she'd been staying there felt like a lifetime of torture. Hope was once again draining.

'Please help us… Sai needs to get out of here and Nanba need me right now. I need to get back to him.' The longer she stayed there; unaware of what has happened to Nanba, the more nervous she got. The gunshot meant something. The thought of blood felt like a horrible nightmare. It made her heart beat abnormally, nervous. She felt he was in great danger. Then Sai woke up.

"Nii-chan?" It was a question Yuuki couldn't answer. The little boy looked at her with those innocent eyes, reminding her of her late mother and that of her very own eyes which she used to mask her true identity. All she could do was stare back at him, tear welling up. Her sins to Hibari has marred the purity of her little brother and she can't forgive herself for that.

"Gome Nasai, sai." She apologized and kissed her brother's forehead. She got the handkerchief that was given by her mother and wrapped it around Sai's cute little wrist. "Whatever happens here, Promise me Sai that Yuuki-neesan and Nanba-niichan will forever stay in your heart." The child's brain didn't really understand it but his heart did. Those words would remain implanted in him until the day he'll truly know what it meant. He smiled, trying to assure that things are going to be okay but Yuuki knew that they were no near okay here/ Her tears flooded more vehemently. She hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go of her beloved baby brother, the only remainder of that perfect family she once had.

Yuuki finally spotted a blue convertible. She waved her hand, signaling it to a halt, hoping that this was Sai's hope for escape. As it was approaching nearer them, she realizes it was Dr. Umeda, but he was supposed to be abroad. However that's no issue right now, he was her hope and her brother's salvation.

"Sensei!" She called and her saw them right away. Immediately, he rushed to them knowing the danger they were in. He was just about to go back to Tokyo and was glad he took the long way.

"What happened here?" He asked as soon as he stopped before her, surprised and alarmed at how she looked like; battered and bathed in dry blood.

"Sensei, it's a very long story. Just bring Sai home. Nanba needs me right now. Just get out of here." Yuuki's tears finally subsided. He got Sai from him and though, he knew he shouldn't leave her there, he left. She ran back to where she came from.

'Nanba, I'm coming.' She was running fast, hoping that she isn't too late.

Hibari was ready to pull the trigger and Nanba had instinctively closed his eyes, ready to die if that was his fate. "You know what senpai, I never wanted to do this to you but you are too stupid. You'd rather die than tell me where Yuuki is." He didn't answer her.

'Yuuki, Gome Nasai. I have failed you once more…' **[Bang!]** There it was, that fatal shot. Nanba knew this was it. He waited for his memories to flash in his thoughts, but there was none. Shouldn't it be the time when all images of her past to flood in his thoughts? He waited for the swirling pain to register but there was none. 'Is this how a dead feels? Painless?' He thought. 'Why can't I smell my own blood now and why has Hibari not mocked my corpse? Or even laugh that evil laugh?' Or am I reading too much comic books. He waited for a minute before he opened his eyes again. And to his surprise he was still at the same spot, kneeling and alive. Hiroshi's corpse was in front of him and he spotted a gun clipped on his waist. He looked to where his abductor knelt a while ago, wondering what had happened. He did not see her there anymore; Nanba saw her battling with someone else. It was Yuuki. She came just in time. 'Why did she come back? And where is Sai?'

"Yuuki!" Nanba called her name, his voice cracked and dried.

"Let's have our talk after this." Yuuki uttered as she tried getting Hibari's gun from her enemy's hand.

"If I'll allow it." She was determined to kill her. **[Bang!]** One of them had been shot but he couldn't just determine who it was.

It was Yuuki.

Hibari smiled wickedly. "I get the final laugh Ms. Supermodel." She laughed evilly. Upon seeing Yuuki drop to her knees blood vehemently flowing out of her, Nanba's eyes grew grim, bleak and dark. He got the gun on Hiroshi's waist and shot Hibari straight to her chest. She looked his way, those vengeful eyes still painted on her face. "Thank you, senpai. You had killed me together with my bittersweet revenge. You took my life at the right time." A smile was drawn across her face. Nanba ran to Yuuki, they were crying, his tears were mixing with her tears as it touched her cheeks.

"Please don't die, Yuuki." She pleaded, hugging her into his arms.

"Senpai, it was too late to realize it but I love you." She was breathless.

"Hang on there, Yuuki." He was crying more vehemently. This was the first time he had shown his vulnerable side to anybody in this world.

"Gracias mi señorito, mi amore." She thanked him, caressing his marred face.

"Yuuki I love you so much, Te Amo." He spoke his feelings. Yuuki looked at him smiling, her tears still flooding until she slowly closed her eyes. Her hands dropped. A peaceful slumber of eternity.

**Teet….**

"Doctor! Doctor! Please check our friend." Nakao panicked, the lines that indicated his heartbeat and breathing had now turned to a straight horizontal line. Kayashima on the other hand remained silent at the corner, knowing that the doctors couldn't do anything about it no matter what they would do.

Teet…

"I'm sorry son but Shuichi Nakatsu is dead." The doctor made it official. Nakatsu was to sleep and never to wake up ever again but he had been peaceful. Sano had called him before the minute of his death, telling him things had been solved. Nakao wailed in remorse.

**[Nanba's POV]**

_There is only one name to be etched in my heart forever_

_There is only one person who holds me captive_

_One person that would forever be in my memories_

_One person I want to live my life with till eternity_

_I've changed for her_

_I've let go of those bad habits for her_

_In every corner of the world,_

_I see no one but she and she alone_

_I loved her with all my heart _

_I kept loving her up until now _

_And I'll love her whatever tomorrow brings._

After I saw her under the rain, crying

_After those lamenting eyes locked my gazes_

_I can't take her off my head_

_But sadly,_

_She had to say that on sweetest goodbye_

_She was my number one, my ultimate love _

_And forever she will be_

_For I will no longer love anyone else the way I've love her_

I stood before this grave grieving for the lost of one of the most important person in my life. I just can't believe this was going to end this way.

"Adios, Mi Amore." The wind blew, hushing whispers around us.

**Thank you for reading this and I hope I could hear from you guys. :]**


	17. Chapter 17

**Epilogue**

**[Nanba's POV]**

**5 years later…**

I can't believe I'm seeing myself in this state. After that day I saw her under the rain, I just can't take her off my head. I thought it was just one of the games I usually play with my girls but here I am. After so many quarrels and cool offs with her, getting seriously tied up around her delicate little fingers was the least that I expected but this had always hunted me in my dreams.

Ding-dong-ding-dong…

Those are the wedding bells chiming. All my life I never thought of hearing that in my own wedding. I never thought I would be wearing this black tuxedo and be presented in front of the altar with a beautiful woman in a white gown, my bride.

"Nanba Minami, do you take Izuumi Yuukia s your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked. I looked straight into her eyes, grinning slyly.

"Yes father." That was a vow I would never break.

"Izuumi Yuuki, do you take this man as your husband?" The priest asked her. I couldn't understand what her eyes meant, I never did. She had always masked it but what I know is that she never had those remorseful lamenting eyes that she once wore.

"I know that I'm getting tied up wit a playboy, a narcissistic one and those qualities are the worst qualities a man could ever have. For they lead to other bad qualities." It surprised us all. Why did she say that? But I know this was coming, this was going to happen. I had felt it. We shouldn't have push through with this. "But I love him for who he isn't and who he is. I love his imperfections. I love my narcissistic ladies' man because I know that from now on I'll not only be his number one but also his ultimate love. And yes, I'll take him as my husband." She was the most beautiful bride in the world, the only lady that has locked this man's heart.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." I kissed her passionately; it was warm and comforting.

"Finally I own you all to myself." She smirked.

"You've always owned me." I carried her out of the church where a carriage was waiting for us. I had always been hers and she had always been mine. Forever we will stay together.

**[Flashback] The past five years…**

Uncle Umeda had called the police and the hospital as soon as he came to the Izuumi residence and they had responded fast. The location uncle gave them was precise. When Yuuki closed her eyes she just passed out and she woke up two days after she had been tended. I never left her. I wanted to be the first person to be there when wakes up. I was scared that if I left her I'd lose her.

"Yuuki…" I whispered into her ears. "I love you." I kept repeating that everyday, hoping that once I say it she'll wake up. Finally she did.

Nakatsu's corpse was brought back here in Japan and though it was painful Yuuki was able to recover with the help of the people around her. I couldn't believe I am grieving before his grave together with his ex-girlfriend and my present girlfriend, Yuuki.

"Adios Mi amore." She finally let go of him.

We soon found out about Ashiya's real gender and she had to migrate back to California. Now I understood why Yuuki and she had been so close with each other. It was purely friendship and it became deeper now that Sano and Ashiya are together, building their own family.

Then Suji finally let go of Eufy, accepting the fact that Yuuki has killed that side of her. It was a lost but Suji knew he couldn't do anything about it anymore. He migrated to Paris, where he found a new talent and a new love that would finally reciprocate him.

So many had happened through out the five years but what is important to me now is our present and our future together.

**[End of Flashback]**

"For the past five years many things changed." Yuki and I stood at our porch watching the dark skies. "People had gone on with their lives." Then it rained hard, the air became cold and still. I wrapped my arms around my wife's waist and pulled her closer to me, out faces near each other.

"I don't care about them, all I care is you and out baby." I smirked. It has been five months since our wedding day and I'm proud to say Yuuki is carrying our first baby.

"I know you're head over heels crazy about this hot pregnant supermodel." She teased me with that sly smile. She never changed.

"Very much." Slowly, our faces came closer each other. Just inches away when all of a sudden…

"Onee-san! Let's play!" Sai came out of nowhere, all giddy and animated. Aunt Rin and oka-san had decided to live together at the resort, leaving Sai at our care. He's growing to be a fine handsome wise man just like how I met his father.

The two tan into the rain. Once more I saw her under the rain but this time, the remorse has perished. Under the rain she was happy.

Mi Numero Uno, Mi Ultimo Amore. Yes she is my number one, my ultimate love.

"Yuuki! Sai! Get back here. The two of you will get sick with that." But the two won't just listen; they were enjoying the rain and I had joined them.

This house will forever be filled with laughter…

**-The End- **

Author's Note: Thank you for reading this… It means a lot to me and I do hope I'll hear comments from you. I never thought I'll see Nanba as a married man. I hope you liked it.


End file.
